


Ne m'oublie pas.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alexandra & Emma Swan Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bisexual Alexandra (Once Upon a Time), Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lily | Lilith Page, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Curse Breaking, Curses, Episode: s06e10 Wish You Were Here, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Knight Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Princess Emma Swan, Savior Emma Swan, Season/Series 06, Slash, Trouple, True Love's Kiss, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x10. Wish Realm] : UA. Et si c'était Crochet et non Regina qui s'était retrouvé dans le Royaume des vœux à la recherche d'Emma ? Et si le Neal de ce monde était encore vivant ? Et s'ils avaient pu le sauver ? CaptainSwanFire.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Wishverse Alexandra/Wishverse Lily | Lilith Page, Wishverse Alexandra/Wishverse Pinocchio | August Booth, Wishverse Alexandra/Wishverse Pinocchio | August Booth/Wishverse Lily | Lilith Page, Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Wishverse Emma Swan, Wishverse Lily | Lilith Page/Wishverse Pinocchio | August Booth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ne m'oublie pas

**Author's Note:**

> \- 1001 situations. Situation 102 : Un personnage A est devenu amnésique et a oublié un personnage B.
> 
> \- Prompt du 29/06/2020 "Tout cela... je l'ai fait pour toi, juste pour toi"
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Hook/Emma/Neal ?
> 
> \- Mot du 09/07/2020 : crochet
> 
> \- Fanvideo du 09/07/2020 watch?v=E6ARfryPR1Q&list=PLn40q2AlTcQYSh_Geok7rGRplmEVXei1j&index=26&t=0s (going home – once upon a time).
> 
> \- Titre du 09/07/2020 : Ne m'oublie pas.
> 
> \- Défis sauvetages 14 : Neal.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 89. étourdi.
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : POP Lexa : Tenue : Écrire sur les tenues des aurors ou sur les tenues des personnages qui ont l'habitude de se battre.
> 
> \- Citation du 02/06/2020Tirée de la série "Once Upon a Time" "L'amour n'obéit à aucune règle, c'est ce qui le rend si imprévisible… Il arrive parfois qu'il naisse là où personne ne l'attendait…"
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy.
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : O : Oubli.
> 
> \- Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas.
> 
> \- Prompts par millier : Prompt 84 : "M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"
> 
> \- Défi des baisers : Cinquante et unième baiser : Un baiser riche en émotions.
> 
> \- Défi des peurs : Peur 45 : Athazagoraphobie – Peur d'oublier ou d'être oublié
> 
> \- Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte.
> 
> \- Dialogues de nos fanfictions : Dialogue 14 : "J'aimerai que tu disparaisses.." "Et moi j'aimerai être riche et éventuellement immortel... chacun son truc."
> 
> \- Les expressions infernales : Huitième expression infernale : Par les flammes de l'Enfer.
> 
> \- Les premières fois : La première fois que je danse.
> 
> \- Qui est-ce : écrire sur un perso blond (lien) (volé à LunaQueen).
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Wish!Pinocchio/Wish!Alexandra/Wish!Lily.
> 
> \- Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 24 défis.

« _Je crois que… j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir été la Sauveuse, et… j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à perdre Neal, aussi_. »

Emma Swan ne savait pas encore quelles répercussions ce vœu innocent allait bien pouvoir provoquer.

_§§§§_

Il n'avait suffi que de quelques secondes pour que tout bascule.

« _Je souhaite… que le vœu d'Emma Swan de ne jamais avoir été la Sauveuse devienne réalité._

\- _NON ! »_

A dire vrai, Killian ne savait même pas lequel d'entre eux avait hurlé.

_§§§§_

C'était un cauchemar.

Oh **par les flammes de l'Enfer** , c'était vraiment un putain de cauchemar.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que oui, la décision qu'avait prise Regina de se séparer en deux, d'utiliser le sérum du docteur Jekyll sur elle était très certainement l'une des _pires_ décisions qu'elle avait prises de sa vie (et pourtant, les dieux savaient que celles-ci étaient particulièrement nombreuses), son double maléfique était plus dangereux que jamais, elle avait maudit Blanche-Neige et David, _et elle s'en était prise à Emma_.

Et s'il avait pu il aurait étranglé la méchante reine de ses propres mains (enfin avec _sa main_ plutôt) pour ce qu'elle venait oser de faire, son **crochet** le démangeait vraiment là tout de suite.

Emma avait disparu…

Emma avait disparu à cause d'elle, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait pour l'instant, et Regina _n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire là tout de suite ?

Rien, il ne pouvait qu' _attendre_ , et il avait le sentiment qu'il était en train de devenir fou, la femme qu'il aimait avait disparu, et il ne pouvait actuellement absolument _rien faire_ à ce sujet.

La journée n'aurait pas pu être pire…

_§§§§_

« Comment ça _un monde parallèle_?

Regina soupira.

\- Quand la méchante reine… mon autre moi a décidé de faire un vœu pour que le vœu d'Emma de ne jamais avoir été la Sauveuse, ça ne l'a pas seulement faite disparaître n'importe où, en fait… J'ai parlé à Aladdin, et il m'a dit que le vœu qui avait été formulé avait créé un autre monde… une réalité alternative où… où la malédiction n'a jamais été lancée. »

Le pirate ne manqua pas la lueur de regret qui apparut dans les yeux de Blanche et Charmant, ni celle de culpabilité dans ceux de Regina.

Mais alors, si c'était un monde où la malédiction n'avait jamais été lancée alors…

 _Oh_.

Évidemment.

Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans la Forêt Enchantée, _avec ses parents_ , comme ça aurait dû toujours être, elle avait grandi en princesse, entourée d'une famille aimante, tout ce qui lui était arrivé après être allée dans l'armoire magique avait été complètement effacé _comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé_.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le monde sans magie ou à Storybrooke n'était arrivé de son point de vue, Henry n'était même probablement jamais _né_.

Et elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle ne savait sans doute même pas qui il était, et une peur terrible s'empara alors de lui.

Celle d'avoir été oublié par elle, _encore_.

« Est-ce que tu as un moyen d'ouvrir un passage vers ce monde ? Demanda Killian à l'ancienne reine.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien… Alors j'y vais, lança-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était venue le chercher _aux Enfers_ , la moindre des choses était de faire de même pour elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Tu es la méchante reine, tu te ferais repérer tout de suite, ajouta-t-il face à l'air perplexe de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu es le Capitaine Crochet, lui fit-elle remarquer, ce n'est guère mieux.

\- Soit mon autre moi est mort, soit il est encore au Pays Imaginaire, avec un peu de chance, il ne fait pas parler de lui en ce moment, et n'a pas fait parler de lui durant ces vingt-huit dernières années. Et en dehors de mon équipage, et de Rumplestiltskin, qui est resté je pense emprisonné et qui l'est toujours selon toute vraisemblance, personne ne sait à quoi je ressemble.

(Il essaya de ne pas penser à Baelfire, parce que ce dernier devait encore être bloqué au Pays Imaginaire, _forcément_.

Et quant bien même ça pouvait ne pas être le cas, ça ne changeait rien, _ce monde n'était pas réel_.)

Elle finit par hocher la tête, convaincue.

\- Très bien… Il va falloir que tu fasses attention, on n'a aucune idée d'où Emma se trouve précisément, sans oublier le fait qu'ils risquent de ne pas approuver le fait de laisser partir leur princesse de leur royaume… Pour eux, leur monde est réel. Et… et surtout, pour elle, Storybrooke n'a jamais existé, elle nous a tous oubliés, enfin cette version de nous… Elle _t'a_ oublié.

Le pirate se força à sourire.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, fit-il, à force je commence à être habitué.

Regina sourit à son tour avant de commencer à lancer le sortilège.

\- Bonne chance… Dit la reine. Je vais m'occuper de mon autre moi pendant ce temps-là, dit-elle avec une sombre lueur dans les yeux, et il n'aurait sincèrement pas aimé être à la place de l'autre femme là tout de suite.

\- Ramène-là nous, déclara Blanche, la gorge nouée, et Killian acquiesça.

\- Juré, répondit-il avant que le sort ne l'emporte tout droit dans cette version de la Forêt Enchantée qu'il ne connaissait pas. »

Il la retrouverait, évidement.

Il la retrouverait _toujours_.

_§§§§_

Emma se souvenait parfaitement de son premier bal.

Oh, elle se souvenait aussi de la première fois qu'elle était montée à cheval, de la première fois que sa mère lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, ou quand son père lui avait appris à manier une épée, mais elle se souvenait surtout de sa première danse, parce que c'était là qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle avait quatorze ans alors, ce n'était pas le premier bal auquel elle assistait, mais celui-là était le tout premier durant lequel elle avait dansé avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père ou sa mère.

Il était arrivé dans le royaume quelques semaines plus tôt, personne ne savait exactement comment (ils vivaient dans un monde empli de magie, inutile pour eux de se poser de questions à ce sujet, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance) et il était devenu depuis peu l'écuyer du chevalier Lancelot, qui l'entraînait pour qu'il devienne un jour chevalier à son tour.

Son nom était Neal Cassidy, il l'avait invitée à danser ce jour-là, tandis qu'elle pouvait voir que de leur côté, Pinocchio, Alexandra et Lily étaient en train de danser ensemble eux aussi.

Ça avait été une belle soirée, vraiment.

Dès le lendemain, elle avait demandé à pouvoir s'entraîner en même temps que lui.

Trois ans après, ils se mariaient.

Un an plus tard, elle donnait naissance à leur fils Henry.

Et maintenant, depuis environ quatorze ans, ils vivaient heureux, et aujourd'hui, comme un écho du passé, était organisé un autre bal pour fêter les quatorze ans du prince Henry.

Et Emma était heureuse, elle l'était vraiment, mais elle avait trouvé une épée à côté de son lit ce matin, et certes elle avait déjà une épée en sa possession, plusieurs même, mais celle-ci n'appartenait ni à son mari, ni à son fils, et elle n'était pas à elle non plus, elle en était certaine, ni à ses parents, ni à un des gardes ou un des chevaliers, mais cette épée…

Cette épée _était liée à elle_ d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir, mais en un sens, cela lui faisait presque _peur_ sans qu'elle comprenne exactement _pourquoi_.

Elle avait regardé l'épée, l'avait prise en main, avait sursauté face aux visions fugaces qui s'ensuivirent, et qu'elle ne comprit définitivement pas, avant qu'elles ne s'effacent, qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien _signifier_ ?

Elle reposa l'épée, avant de hausser les épaules.

Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

_§§§§_

« _M'accorderais-tu cette danse_ ? »

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans à nouveau.

(Elle ne savait pas que ce n'était jamais arrivé.)

_§§§§_

La Forêt Enchantée ne lui avait définitivement pas manqué, pensa Killian Jones, encore un peu **étourdi** par le voyage d'un monde à l'autre, surtout en devant revenir dans ces circonstances, il s'en serait bien passé…

Avant de partir pour de bon, il avait réglé quelques détails avec Regina, notamment le fait qu'il avait besoin de vêtements tels que ceux que l'on portait dans la Forêt Enchantée, ce qu'elle avait fait immédiatement, il avait également caché son crochet à la vue de tous (le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer…), et elle lui avait aussi confié un papier enchanté afin de pouvoir communiquer avec lui sur l'avancée de sa mission.

Et au final, tous ses efforts n'avaient servi absolument à rien, puisque Regina (ou sa magie) avait pris au pied de la lettre l'idée de l'envoyer « là où Emma se trouvait ».

Et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une salle de bal.

Juste devant Emma.

Et certes, il n'avait pas d'armes, ou du moins, il ne la brandissait actuellement pas, mais il était arrivé là _par magie_ (pas par la grande porte donc, ce qui était suspect puisque n'importe qui pouvait avoir accès au bal ce soir-là, nobles ou pas), et de plus les attaques contre le royaume s'étaient multipliées ces derniers temps, que cet inconnu apparaisse directement _devant la princesse_ n'était pas dû au hasard.

Enfin, inconnu…

Pour un certain chevalier, il ne l'était pas tant que cela, et cela faisait au moins un siècle voire plus qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et le pirate était supposé toujours être au Pays Imaginaire, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, est-ce qu'il était là pour tuer son père ?

Baelfire regarda autour de lui, se sentant incroyablement soulagé en voyant tous les soldats qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, vêtus de leur armure habituelle, à cause du bal, ni lui ni sa femme n'étaient armés, de même que le roi et la reine, et il s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration en voyant le pirate être rapidement arrêté par l'un d'eux.

Bien, au moins, avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à se confronter à lui.

_§§§§_

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Emma, ou même de lui sourire, ou de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dangereux ( _Regina bon sang, tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit_!), il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il ferma les yeux.

Ah, il n'avait définitivement pas de chance en ce qui concernait les bals royaux…

N'étant pas stupide, il n'essaya pas de se débattre, et offrit seulement un sourire désolé à Emma, qui fronça les sourcils, n'ayant aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être, et il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, et il essaya d'oublier à quel point ça faisait mal qu'elle l'oublie, _encore_.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, il trouverait bien un moyen pour qu'elle se souvienne.

Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une voix parler avec le roi et la reine, et s'il ne saisit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, il…

Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible, mais… _il connaissait cette voix_.

Il se retourna, et se figea instantanément, complètement tétanisé.

_Ce n'était pas possible…_

Et pourtant…

_Il. Était. Là._

Emma le regarda avec un air étonné, parce que l'inconnu regardait actuellement son mari comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, mais…

Il ne le connaissait pas _n'est-ce pas_?

( _Des échos de voix, de dispute plus particulièrement, et ils sont stupides tous les deux, si_ stupides _et bornés, et ce n'est pas le moment ils doivent sauver Henry de…_ )

Elle cligna des yeux, _ne comprenant toujours pas_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait là ?

Et surtout…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait _vu_?

(Elle ne se souvenait pas.

 _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas ?)

Et lui, il le regardait toujours et… c'était tout bonnement _impossible_ , et pourtant, et pourtant…

 _Neal était vivant_!

C'était comme si toutes ses certitudes venaient de voler en éclats, parce que Neal était mort à Storybrooke, que selon toute vraisemblance, ceux qui étaient morts dans le vrai monde étaient supposés l'être ici aussi, parce que _quand c'est mort c'est mort_ , et surtout, _il n'avait rien à faire là_ , il était au Pays Imaginaire aux dernières nouvelles, il aurait dû atterrir au monde sans magie, pas dans le lieu qu'il avait tenté de fuir depuis ses quatorze ans !

Et pourtant, et pourtant, et pourtant…

Il était là, _vivant_ , _et ça n'avait pas le moindre sens_ !

« Bae ? Parvint-il à hoqueter, ne s'étant toujours pas remis du choc. »

Comment pouvait-il être _là_?

Neal se figea.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment reconnu, _après toutes ces années_?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse à sa question, non pas qu'il voulait _réellement_ en avoir une, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

_§§§§_

Le monde avait perdu la tête…

Ce n'était pas tant à cause de son enfermement qu'il pensait cela, mais plutôt parce que…

_Neal. Cassidy. Était. Vivant._

Et il n'était pas réel.

Alors qu'il sentait fugacement la joie l'envahir face à cette révélation, celle-ci s'évanouit immédiatement quand une autre prit sa place, et il sentit un frisson glacé le traverser.

Oui, c'est vrai, dans ce monde, Neal était vivant, _et ça ne changeait rien_ , parce que ce monde était faux, il n'était pas réel, _et lui non plus_.

Et pourtant, Emma se souvenait actuellement d'une vie avec lui, elle se rappelait d'une vie qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, où elle avait été élevée par ses parents, où elle n'avait pas voyagé de foyers en foyers, où l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'avait pas abandonnée ou trahie, elle n'avait pas eu à abandonner son fils non plus, ici, _elle était heureuse_.

Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie véritable.

Oh seigneur, _comment allait-il bien pouvoir la convaincre de le suivre_?

Même si elle retrouvait la mémoire, pourquoi voudrait-elle revenir dans cet autre monde qui lui avait fait tant de mal alors qu'ici, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge, elle avait une vie parfaite ?

Pas de destin de Sauveuse à assumer, pas de méchante reine à combattre, pas de passé douloureux à traîner derrière elle, ici, elle pouvait _oublier_.

(Pas étonnant qu'elle ait formulé ce vœu dans ce cas…)

Il connaissait Emma, il la connaissait bien maintenant, c'était une héroïne, mais…

Est-ce que ce serait _suffisant_?

Est-ce qu'il arriverait à faire en sorte qu'elle se souvienne, ou bien était-ce déjà perdu d'avance ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

Et des mots résonnaient dans son crâne, en boucle, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, _Neal était mort, maintenant il est vivant, mais ce monde n'est pas réel, et pourtant, et pourtant, et pourtant…_

 _Ce monde n'est pas réel, mais il est vivant_.

Et pourtant, malgré l'improbabilité de la pensée qu'il était en train de formuler, il eut le futile espoir que, peut-être…

Neal soit véritablement _réel_.

Cependant, une autre pensée, affreusement terrible à formuler, lui vint alors à l'esprit.

 _Ça aurait été plus simple si Neal avait été mort_.

Parce que, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence…

Emma ne serait définitivement pas la seule à être mise face à un dilemme dans les jours à venir…

_§§§§_

Une fois qu'il fut enfin sorti de sa stupeur, il pensa à sortir le papier que lui avait donné Regina, et qui ne lui avait par chance pas été pris lorsqu'on l'avait fouillé à la recherche d'objets potentiellement dangereux, et qui se trouvait donc toujours dans sa poche.

Pas besoin d'écrire véritablement dessus pour s'en servir, il lui suffisait de penser à ce qu'il voulait dire, et ce serait ensuite transmis directement à sa destinataire.

_Hey… Je suis arrivé._

La réponse de Regina ne se fit pas attendre.

_Bien… comment ça se présente ?_

_Mal, je me suis fait arrêter._

À Storybrooke, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

Hé bien ça commençait bien cette histoire…

 _Félicitations, t'es doué pour l'infiltration toi dis-moi,_ et même en ne l'entendant pas de vive voix, le pirate put parfaitement déceler le sarcasme dans ses paroles, et malgré la précarité de sa situation, il eut un léger sourire.

_Oui, hé bien je te signale que c'est de ta faute, toi et ta magie vous m'avez envoyé directement en plein milieu d'un bal, comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était l'anniversaire d'Henry ce soir ? Du coup me voilà au cachot sans possibilité de sortir._

_Je vois… Comment va Emma ?_

_Oh parfaitement bien vu que cette fois-ci, tu ne l'as pas arrachée à sa famille et à son monde._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, parce que, effectivement, il avait raison.

_Touché… Et en dehors de ça, est-ce que tu l'as vue, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

Il repensa à cette autre Emma qu'il avait vue, cette Emma qui n'était pas vraiment la leur, au visage souriant, épanouie et heureuse, vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle un peu semblable à celle qu'elle portait durant leur voyage dans le temps, et son cœur se serra, parce que oui, du peu qu'il l'avait vue avant d'être arrêté, elle semblait être _vraiment_ heureuse.

_Oui… Elle a l'air heureuse, elle a tout oublié de sa vie véritable, et les chances pour qu'elle ait envie de s'en souvenir sont très minces, et ça va être l'enfer pour réussir à la ramener ! Mais à part ça, tout va bien._

_Ça on s'y attendait de toute façon…_

_Oui mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Il y a… il y a autre chose_ , se résolut enfin à ajouter le pirate.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire, mais l'espoir, ce sale traître, avait commencé à se frayer un chemin en lui et refusait catégoriquement de partir.

Il _fallait_ qu'il sache.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_

_Quand je suis arrivé au bal, il y avait… enfin j'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là, et ça n'a aucun sens, mais…_

_Quoi ?_

_C'était Neal,_ finit-il par enfin dire _. Neal est… Neal est vivant_.

La brune se figea immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

 _Attendez, quoi_?

Aladdin lui avait bien dit que le royaume des vœux reproduisait le leur, et où ceux qui étaient morts dans leur réalité restaient morts (et ceux qui étaient déjà âgés avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée étaient naturellement décédés), alors comment pouvait-il _être là_?

C'était le vœu d'Emma, certes, mais est-ce que la magie pouvait être suffisamment puissante pour faire _ça_ ?

« Ce n'est pas possible… lâcha-t-elle, incrédule, et les regards des autres se tournèrent vers elle. »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que le pirate était parti à la recherche d'Emma, et entre-temps, ils avaient réussi à arrêter et emprisonner la méchante reine, et cherchaient un moyen pour briser la malédiction du sommeil éternel qu'elle avait placée sur Blanche et David (qui était actuellement réveillé).

_Killian, tu sais comme moi qu'il est mort et que ce monde n'est pas réel…_

_Regina,_ je l'ai vu _, il était là, il était vivant, il est vivant, et ça n'a aucun sens, mais il est là, et je sais que ce monde n'est pas réel, mais peut-être…_

Elle soupira.

_Je ne sais pas, vraiment…_

_Et moi je ne sais pas quoi_ _faire_.

Oh…

Oui, c'était un autre problème en effet.

« Regina qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors David.

\- J'ai eu… j'ai eu un message.

\- Un message ? Quel genre de message, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ça dit que… ça dit que Neal est vivant. »

À quelques mètres d'elle, Henry se figea littéralement sur place, avant de tourner la tête vers elle, et dieux, il y avait tellement d' _espoir_ dans ses yeux que ça lui fit presque mal.

Ce n'était pas normal, il n'aurait pas dû être là, il n'aurait pas dû être vivant, il n'aurait pas dû…

 _Attends… qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la Forêt Enchantée_?

_J'en sais rien, ça non plus ça n'a pas de sens. Si il s'avère que… qu'il est vraiment réel, je fais quoi ?_

Regina se retourna, regarda son fils, et elle _sut_ immédiatement quelle réponse donner.

 _Si jamais il s'avère que c'est vraiment lui, qu'il a été ramené par la magie du vœu, et que vous pouvez lui redonner la mémoire à lui aussi… Si vous le pouvez, toi et Emma… Ramenez-le_.

Henry ne méritait pas de perdre son père une quatrième fois.

Et Rumplestiltskin méritait de récupérer son fils, si du moins ils le pouvaient.

(Lui et Belle étaient partis pour la dimension noire pour sauver leur fils Gideon des griffes de la fée noire, et elle espérait _vraiment_ qu'ils réussiraient.)

Killian réalisa alors que c'était exactement ce qu'il projetait de faire.

 _Ça me convient_.

_§§§§_

La princesse Emma ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre quand elle se dirigea en direction de la prison, afin d'aller voir le pirate prisonnier depuis maintenant une demie-journée.

« _Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec la princesse Emma…_ Avait-il dit. _Pour une affaire de la plus haute importance_. _»_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la voir, mais il était enfermé, mis hors d'état de nuire, et incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit, alors elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

(C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange, mais elle a le sentiment de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu avant ce bal, le bal avait un air de déjà vu d'ailleurs, sauf qu'elle se rappelait d'une robe rouge, elle se souvenait d'autre chose, et elle ne se souvenait pas.)

Neal l'avait mise en garde à son sujet, le pirate Killian Jones, le capitaine Crochet, celui qui l'avait livré aux Enfants Perdus, un homme dangereux, mais alors qu'elle arrivait devant lui, et qu'il la regardait… la façon dont il la regardait… comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse être _réelle_.

Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la regardait comme ça, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas non plus…

 _N'est-ce pas_?

« Bonjour Emma, fit-il avec un peu trop d'émotion dans la voix de la part de quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de la rencontrer, et peut-être que ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne tiqua pas sur le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, et non princesse.

Elle le regarda avec un air perplexe, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, et il se dit que c'était déjà mieux que la froide hostilité dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard lors de leur première rencontre.

Sauf qu'à l'époque, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, maintenant, elle était supposée savoir qui il était, elle était supposée _l'aimer_ , mais elle l'avait oublié, _encore_.

\- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me voir ?

C'était toujours la même Emma en un sens, réalisa-t-il, franche et directe comme à son habitude, et il ne devrait sans doute pas sourire, vraiment, c'est plus suspect qu'autre chose, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, parce que c'est toujours Emma au fond, même si elle a vécu une autre vie, et c'est probablement _ça_ le pire.

C'était la vie qu'elle aurait pu vivre, qu'elle aurait _dû_ avoir, si la malédiction n'avait pas été lancée, si Regina et Rumplestiltskin ne s'en étaient pas mêlés.

_Je suis désolé Emma…_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Oh rien, seulement… Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, c'est tout… Si je voulais te… (Oh seigneur, il ne l'avait pas vouvoyée depuis _le Pays Imaginaire_ , ça allait être dur de se débarrasser de cette habitude maintenant bien ancrée en lui) _vous_ parler, c'est parce que…

Comment dire cela ?

Comment dire ce qui n'était que la stricte vérité sans passer complètement pour un fou ?

\- Hé bien ?

\- Vous savez que la reine Regina… enfin la méchante reine, l'ancienne reine (si il commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux dès le début, il était pas sorti de l'auberge…) qu'elle… qu'elle a voulu lancer une malédiction. Une malédiction qui aurait envoyé tout le monde dans le monde sans magie.

Et alors ?

Elle ne voyait pas où il en voulait en venir, vraiment.

Quel rapport avec son arrivée improbable ?

\- Oui je sais.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? À la reine ?

\- Elle a été privée de sa magie par la sorcière Maléfique, qui s'est alliée avec mes parents et qui l'a par la suite enfermée dans son château, pourquoi ?

Oh…

Ainsi donc, dans ce monde, la dragonne était revenue du bon côté et n'avait pas été séparée de sa fille.

Oh, si seulement Blanche-Neige avait su faire ce choix autrefois, ça aurait pu changer tellement de choses…

\- Parce que je viens d'un monde où la malédiction a été lancée, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, que dans ce monde, tu es la Sauveuse, Storybrooke existe, ta famille se trouve là-bas, dans le monde sans magie, elle a besoin de toi, et ce monde, dans lequel nous nous trouvons… Il n'est pas réel.

Elle le regarda, cligna des yeux, se figea pendant quelques secondes, atroces secondes, durant lesquelles il se surprit à espérer que _peut-être_ elle puisse se rappeler de quelque chose…

Pour qu'elle ne brise finalement tous ses espoirs en éclatant soudainement de rire.

Puis elle le regarda avec un air amusé et presque triste aussi.

\- Vous êtes complètement cinglé…

\- Nous vivons dans un monde empli de magie, _princesse_ , cela vous semble-t-il si invraisemblable que cela ?

\- Je sais parfaitement qui je suis, _pirate_ , je suis la princesse Emma, fille de la reine Blanche-Neige et du roi David, mère du prince Henry, épouse du chevalier Neal Cassidy (oh ça faisait mal ça), je suis née dans ce monde, j'y ai vécu toute ma vie ! Je ne connais pas votre… _Storybrooke_ , ou peu importe comme ça s'appelle, je n'y suis jamais allée ! Ceci est mon monde, _ceci est ma vie_!

\- Oui, en effet… Fit-il avec un sourire triste. Sauf que… c'est vrai et ça ne l'est pas. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel… excepté toi et moi.

Il se demanda si il était possible qu'il se fourvoie complètement, si Emma, _la vraie_ Emma, celle de Storybrooke, se trouvait en réalité ailleurs dans ce monde, et qu'il faisait face à celle du royaume des vœux.

Il espérait ne pas se tromper.

Elle le regarda alors froidement, droit dans les yeux avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'imagine que peu importe ce que je pourrais vous dire, vous resterez campé sur votre position… je vais donc vous laisser.

Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout, après tout, l'épée qu'Emma avait en main avant d'arriver dans ce monde, celle qui pouvait tuer le double de Regina, elle avait bien disparu avec elle, elle était forcément arrivée avec elle et même si Emma avait tout oublié, une part d'elle-même devait bien savoir que l'arme était _importante_ pour elle.

\- Dis-moi princesse ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas par hasard trouvé une épée il y a peu ? »

Et elle se figea une nouvelle fois, interdite, et l'épée, oui, l'épée était bien _réelle_ , mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'être au courant, alors comment…

Comment _savait_ - _il_ ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _vrai_.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit-elle. Et ce que vous dites ne fait définitivement pas sens pour moi, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- EMMA ! Hurla-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'écouter, s'accrochant aux barreaux comme un forcené. Emma, il faut que tu m'écoutes, le temps nous est compté, tu dois revenir à Storybrooke, retrouver tes parents, ton fils, ta famille… Ils ont besoin de toi… _J'ai besoin de toi_.

_Si je suis ici, c'est pour toi… Pour te ramener à la maison. Tout cela… je l'ai fait pour toi, juste pour toi._

Elle se retourna vers lui, et il sentit son cœur briser en mille morceaux en ne voyant rien si ce n'est de la glace et de l'indifférence dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. »

Quand elle sortit, il dut s'accrocher encore plus aux barreaux pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Il ne fut même pas étonné quand il réalisa qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

_§§§§_

Lorsqu'elle revit Neal une fois sortie de la prison, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une fois qu'il lui eut demandé si tout s'était bien passé.

Il était réel.

Oh, _bien sûr_ qu'il était réel.

_§§§§_

Quelques heures plus tard, Killian eut la surprise de voir Neal Cassidy en personne entrer à son tour dans sa prison.

C'était étrange de le revoir comme ça, dans ces circonstances, oh ça avait été encore plus étrange avec Emma, parce que cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était _lui_ le prisonnier désormais, et comme elle, _il ne le méritait pas_ , mais oui, revoir Neal alors qu'il était mort la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était…

Disons que ça faisait un choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à ma femme exactement ? Demanda le chevalier d'entrée de jeu, et si les choses avaient été différentes, le pirate aurait pu ironiser avec un _je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce genre de considérations à force_.

\- Lui dire la vérité, tout simplement.

\- Cette vérité dont tu parles est tout bonnement _absurde_.

\- L'idée que ce soit en réalité une manigance de ma part pour pouvoir tuer ton père l'est encore plus.

Baelfire le regarda avec méfiance.

Alors il savait qui il était, il le savait _vraiment_.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes encore essayer de le tuer ?

\- Non plus maintenant… J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'accomplir ma vengeance.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Oh hé bien sauver le monde au hasard ?

L'autre haussa un sourcil sceptique.

Le pirate soupira.

\- Bae… Neal, c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas en train de te mentir.

L'ancien enfant perdu serra les poings de rage.

_Il n'avait pas prévu ça._

_Il n'avait pas prévu que le pirate revienne et que ça le chamboule autant surtout._

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici… J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu disparaisses…

Peu importe à quel point cela faisait mal d'entendre ça, il décida de ne pas le lui montrer.

\- Et moi j'aimerais être riche et éventuellement immortel… chacun son truc, ironisa-t-il et Baelfire leva les yeux au ciel, et bon sang ce qu'il lui avait _manqué_.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle.

\- Non, en effet, admit-il avec plus de sérieux. Mais le fait est que je ne te mens pas. Je suis là pour ramener Emma dans le vrai monde, et…

 _Et toi aussi_.

\- C'est ici le vrai monde, _capitaine_ , fit-il en lui lançant un regard froid avant de partir juste après. »

Le pirate soupira avant d'envoyer un message à Regina.

_Alors, du nouveau ?_

_Emma ne me fait pas confiance et Baelfire me déteste._

_Rien de nouveau quoi._

_Non, en effet,_ répondit-il avec amertume.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir enfermé là-dedans.

_§§§§_

Emma faisait des rêves qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas, qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, et bon sang, _pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à elle_?

Et surtout, pourquoi _maintenant_ , pourquoi juste après... sa conversation avec le pirate ?

Est-ce que... est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire...

Non, non, c'était juste insensé, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être vrai.

Elle voyait une ville.

Elle voyait une ville, bien différente de celles qu'elle avait pu voir en vivant dans la Forêt Enchantée, il y avait tant de choses étranges qu'elle voyait en rêve, et aussi de jour, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas ces lieux, et pourtant… pourtant quelque chose hurlait dans son cœur _voilà ma maison_.

Il n'y avait pas que la ville elle-même, quand elle regardait les gens de sa famille, ou ceux de la cour, elle les voyait… différemment.

Leurs habits, leurs vêtements, absolument rien n'était semblable à ce qu'ils portaient réellement, et oui, c'était étrange, si étrange, et elle ne comprenait pas, et il y avait aussi ses parents et _pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient le même âge qu'elle exactement_?

Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

Elle voyait aussi Neal, Neal qui saignait, Neal qui tombait, Neal qui _mourrait_ , et à chaque fois elle sentait son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine, elle avait le sentiment d'étouffer, l'envie de pleurer aussi, et ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait pu s'assurer que son époux était bien là, bien _vivant_ , qu'il _respirait_ , qu'elle pouvait à son tour de nouveau calmement respirer.

Neal était vivant, et dans ses visions, qui semblaient si _réelles_ , il était mort, et elle n'arrivait sincèrement pas à concilier les deux, ça n'avait juste… pas le moindre sens.

(Il était mort et il était vivant, comment pouvait-il à la fois _être mort et_ _être_ _vivant_?)

Elle voyait le pirate aussi, mais elle ne comprenait pas cela non plus, elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, et là elle le voyait partout, _alors même qu'il était en prison_ , et elle voyait une femme aussi, aux cheveux noirs, une femme qu'elle appelait _Regina_ dans ses visions, mais la seule Regina qu'elle connaissait au moins de nom était la méchante reine, et…

 _Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée_ , elle ne l'avait même jamais _vue_ , que ce soit en vrai ou en portrait.

Alors comment…

Et pourtant, de ce qu'elle voyait dans ce qui semblait être des souvenirs, elle l'appelait Regina, et parfois _méchante reine_ aussi, mais comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de cela alors que ce n'était _jamais_ _arrivé_?

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, elle était allée dans le château de l'ancienne souveraine, seul lieu où les portraits d'elle du temps de son règne étaient conservés, dans un débarras où les toiles prenaient la poussière, et, le cœur battant, elle avait retiré d'un coup sec le drap qui recouvrait le tableau.

En le découvrant, elle avait été brusquement saisie d'un haut-le-cœur, en réalisant que oui, la femme qui était représentée là _était celle de sa vision_.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. »

(Sauf si…

Sauf si le pirate avait dit la vérité.)

Et pourtant…

 _C'était bien elle_.

_§§§§_

Cela faisait déjà six jours que la jeune femme avait toutes ces visions étranges, quand soudainement, tout avait basculé.

Elle avait repris l'épée en main, pour s'entraîner avec, et se débarrasser de cette étrange impression qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'elle s'en saisissait.

Et à nouveau, elle avait eu d'autres visions, elle s'était vue en train de la brandir, de l'utiliser contre la méchante reine, _et ce n'était pas Regina_ , pour aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, et elle savait qu'elle avait _besoin_ de cette épée pour pouvoir la tuer, et que c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait voulu l'éloigner de Storybrooke, et elle se souvenait d'un vœu aussi, de son vœu, et…

 _Je souhaite ne jamais avoir été la Sauveuse_.

Et, dans l'esprit de la princesse, quelque chose se déchira.

« _Est-ce que tu es_ _Emma Swan ?_

_\- Oui. Qui es-tu ?_

_\- Je m'appelle Henry. Je suis ton fils._ »

Et, alors que tout le reste lui revenait enfin en mémoire…

Elle se souvint, elle se souvint de tout.

Sa vie dans le monde sans magie, Boston, puis Storybrooke et tout ce qui s'en était ensuivi, et…

 _Et ce monde n'était pas réel_.

À cet instant précis, elle eut le sentiment d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein visage, _ce monde n'était pas réel_ , et pourtant elle se souvenait d'avoir vécu des choses ici, _une vie entière_ , ce n'était pas comme pendant l'année oubliée à New York avec Henry, ces souvenirs-là, _ils étaient vrais_.

Et…

 _Neal était vivant_.

Et là, tout de suite, deux phrases complètement contradictoires s'opposaient dans son esprit.

_Ce monde n'était pas réel…_

_Neal était vivant…_

_Ce monde n'était pas réel, et Neal était vivant_.

 _Vivant, vivant, vivant, Neal était vivant_.

Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas réel, pensa-t-elle au milieu de ses deux vies qui s'entremêlaient et s'entrechoquaient, de ses souvenirs qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres et se mélangeaient, il était là, _il était vivant_.

Ce n'est que là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

De joie, bien sûr.

« Princesse… est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda alors un des soldats, et elle se mit à sourire à travers ses larmes.

_Vivant, vivant, vivant, vivant…_

_Il était vivant_.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien… Tout va bien, dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

_§§§§_

La princesse entra dans le château sans réellement faire attention où elle allait, toujours vêtue de sa tenue d'entraînement, qui était bien plus pratique que les robes qu'elle portait lors des grandes occasions (elle était reconnaissante à ses parents de ce monde de la laisser porter ce qu'elle voulait, et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à leur égard, elle les aimait, elle les aimait tellement.) et en voyant son fils, elle se figea.

C'était Henry, c'était Henry et ce n'était pas lui, c'était Henry tel qu'il aurait pu l'être si elle l'avait élevé, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Henry, tu sais où est ton père ?

\- Je crois qu'il est dans votre chambre… Il fronça les sourcils. Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle lui sourit avant de le serrer contre elle, c'était son fils, et il n'était peut-être pas réel, _mais il restait son fils_.

\- Pour rien Henry, pour rien, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle. »

Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, cette chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant plus de quinze ans ( _et ce n'était pas Tallahassee,_ _mais peut-être que c'était quant même ça sa fin heureuse qui sait_ ), et ouvrit la porte et…

 _Il était là_.

Elle sentit son cœur alors battre à tout rompre, agité par la joie, le bonheur, _l'amour_ aussi, et _il était mort dans ses bras à Storybrooke_ , alors, réel ou pas réel, _hors de question qu'elle le laisse partir_.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipita vers lui, et le serra contre son cœur, _parce qu'il était mort dans ses bras, et que maintenant il était vivant, et elle se refusait de le perdre encore_.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Elle aurait pu rester là, se mentir à elle-même, prétendre que rien n'avait changé, que tout était comme avant, que son monde n'avait pas basculé en une fraction de secondes.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle devait parler de toute urgence.

_§§§§_

En entendant des bruits de pas résonner non loin de sa cellule, le pirate sursauta.

Depuis qu'il était enfermé, il n'avait plus eu de visites de la part d'Emma (et encore moins de Neal) et il se figea en voyant que c'était bien elle qui était là.

Elle se tourna vers l'un des gardes.

« Je souhaiterais parler au prisonnier… seule à seul. »

Il fronça les sourcils et se relevant il vit alors les gardes partir, et Emma le regarda, et elle avait les yeux rouges, et _pourquoi avait-elle donc pleuré_?

Quand elle lui sourit, il eut le sentiment d'être de nouveau face à la femme qu'il aimait, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et qu'ils étaient de retour à Storybrooke.

« Salut Killian… Tu m'as manqué.

Et il sut qu'elle se souvenait.

Il sourit à son tour.

\- Salut Emma… »

Elle s'avança vers lui, elle le regarda, et dieux, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement, mais elle aimait Neal aussi, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'aimer, il était son époux ici depuis quinze ans, elle était à la fois Emma Swan _et_ la princesse Emma, bien sûr qu'elle les aimait tous les deux et _l_ _'amour n'obéit à aucune règle, c'est ce qui le rend si imprévisible… Il arrive parfois qu'il naisse là où personne ne l'attendait_ , se souvint-elle, alors peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'elle pouvait les aimer tous les deux à la fois.

Et malgré les barreaux qui les séparaient encore, ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser riche en émotions, emplis de larmes aussi, passionné également, le premier qu'ils échangeaient depuis longtemps, et qu'ils pouvaient partager maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

_§§§§_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle._

_Quel genre de nouvelle ?_

_Emma se souvient de tout._

Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de victoire.

La méchante reine avait été vaincue, le sortilège du sommeil éternel avait été brisé, et Emma se souvenait.

Ils avaient encore une chance de gagner.

_§§§§_

« Comment c'était ? La vie ici je veux dire…

\- Bien, vraiment bien, je…

C'était la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir, qu'elle aurait _dû_ avoir si le destin, Regina et Rumplestiltskin n'avaient pas eu d'autres projets, et elle était en colère, tellement _en colère_ , parce qu'elle aurait pu y avoir droit dans une autre vie, et elle aurait pu être _heureuse_.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre depuis qu'elle savait qui elle était vraiment, peut-être que ce monde avait uniquement été créé par son vœu, peut-être les choses ne seraient-elle pas passées ainsi…

Peut-être que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de malédiction arrangeait absolument tout, ou peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il y avait des mondes où les choses ne s'étaient pas passées aussi bien.

Peut-être que dans un autre univers, la malédiction avait été stoppée à temps, mais qu'elle et Pinocchio avaient effectivement été envoyés dans le monde sans magie par le biais de l'armoire magique, errant sans fin en quête d'une ville fantôme qui n'existait même pas, à la recherche d'une famille qu'ils ne reverraient jamais.

Elle frissonna, préférant ne pas penser à ça.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais abandonnée ici. J'ai grandi entourée d'une famille, d'amis, j'ai… je n'ai jamais été trahie par Neal, et je n'ai pas eu à… à abandonner Henry, je l'ai _élevé_ , et on est une famille et je… Ça semblait tellement _réel_ , fit-elle en sanglotant, et surtout, ce n'était pas comme à New York, où inconsciemment je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, ça… Enfin, ça ne me paraissait pas seulement réel, mais aussi _bien_ et… _juste_.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est jamais arrivé, enfin pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas comme une malédiction, parce que les onze ans que j'ai vécu avec Henry ne se sont jamais produits, mais ça… Ça l'était, c'était réel. Pour moi ça l'était vraiment. Dis-moi, est-ce… est-ce que tu penses que c'est mal de ma part que de vouloir que les choses se soient passées ainsi ?

\- Non, lui répondit-il immédiatement, bien sûr que non, c'était… ça aurait dû être ta vie Emma, enfin… jusqu'à un certain point, qu'est-ce que Baelfire fiche ici ? Enfin… comment est-il venu là ?

\- Il m'a dit que l'ombre du Pays Imaginaire l'avait ramené de force ici quand il a voulu en partir, en fait je… Je pense que c'est mon vœu qui l'a amené dans ce monde.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je… Fit-elle, hésitante, mais aussi avec de l'espoir dans les yeux, tellement _d'espoir_. Quand j'ai formulé mon vœu de ne plus être la Sauveuse, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai souhaitée. J'ai voulu aussi… ne jamais avoir perdu Neal, alors peut-être que… peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il est là, peut-être qu'il est _vraiment_ là, qu'il est _réel_ contrairement aux autres.

Et le pirate sentit la flamme de l'espoir se rallumer en lui également.

\- Quand… quand tu as pensé à lui, à Neal… A quoi est-ce que tu pensais exactement ?

\- Au jour où je l'ai perdu… Et je me suis dit que je voulais le revoir, tel qu'il était alors, que j'aurais voulu… pouvoir le sauver.

\- Alors tu penses que… qu'il pourrait peut-être se souvenir de Storybrooke ? Qu'il n'aurait pas… que ses souvenirs du royaume des vœux ?

Emma sursauta, et l'espoir se fit encore plus grand dans ses yeux.

\- Peut-être… On a une chance qu'il puisse se souvenir lui aussi, si il est la seule personne de ce monde avec moi à ne pas être une création du royaume des vœux…

\- Alors on doit le ramener.

\- Tu… tu en es sûr ?

Oui, _évidemment_ qu'il en était sûr.

Après tout, ce jour-là, Emma n'était pas la seule à l'avoir perdu…

Oh que oui, le retour de l'enfant perdu mettrait probablement son couple avec Emma en péril, mais c'était déjà le cas au Pays Imaginaire, et il avait tenté de le sauver de Peter Pan, et de toute façon, avec l'incident des deux Ténébreux, leur couple avait _déjà_ été mis en péril, et il ne s'était pas effondré pourtant, et puis…

Et puis merde, Henry méritait de revoir son père, Rumple de revoir son fils, et il avait beau le haïr encore, il reconnaissait au moins cela, sans oublier le fait qu'ici, Emma et Neal avaient _plusieurs années de souvenirs de vie commune_.

Croire qu'Emma allait abandonner ça aurait été stupide.

\- Oui, je le suis.

\- Hé bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir monter une nouvelle opération dans ce cas, fit-elle avec un petit rire. Comment on va l'appeler celle-là ?

Le pirate se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait confié à propos de sa vie avec Neal, avant qu'il ne l'abandonne, de leurs rêves, de leurs projets, et il _sut_.

\- Opération Tallahassee.

Emma se figea, et, la gorge nouée, hocha la tête, avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Ça me va. »

_A suivre…_


	2. Tout va bien se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 1001 situations. Situation 102 : Un personnage A est devenu amnésique et a oublié un personnage B.
> 
> \- Couple du 28/07/2020 Killian Jones/Emma Swan/Neal.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : K : Killian Jones.
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Wish!Pinocchio/Wish!Alexandra/Wish!Lily.
> 
> \- Mot du 09/07/2020 : crochet.
> 
> \- Défis sauvetages 14 : Neal.
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : S : Secret.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 514. Secrets.
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : POP : Ryuk : Ses yeux jaunes : Écrire sur un personnage qui a les yeux vitreux suite à l'utilisation de l'imperium sur lui ou sur un personnage qui n'a pas des yeux normaux.
> 
> \- Prompt du 14/06/2020 "Pourquoi tu souris ?" "Je suis juste heureux."
> 
> \- Titre du 12/06/2020 : Tout va bien se passer.
> 
> \- Fanvideo du 05/05/2020 watch?v=NH92EH1p2jw
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de faire un Emma x Killian x Neal ?
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Qui est-ce : Écrire sur un perso brun (volé à LunaQueen).
> 
> \- Défis de Sarah et Voirloup :Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 19 défis.

« Il faut qu'on te fasse sortir d'ici, finit par dire Emma au brun quelques secondes plus tard, je vois que tu n'as plus ton **crochet** avec toi.

\- Oui, c'est **toujours** plus simple quand on a des **secrets** à cacher et surtout qu'on ne veut pas se faire repérer d'enlever tout signe distinctif facilement reconnaissable.

La jeune femme éclata alors de rire, sentant la tension qui agitait encore ses épaules quelques secondes plus tôt se relâcher enfin.

\- C'est vrai, effectivement. Comment ça se passe à Storybrooke ? Mes parents, ils…

\- Ils vont bien, la reine a été arrêtée, et Regina a trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils ne soient plus maudits, et Henry va bien aussi, tout le monde va bien… Enfin Belle et Rumplestiltskin ne sont toujours pas rentrés, mais à part ça ça va.

Emma soupira de soulagement, avant que l'expression de son visage ne se tende à nouveau.

\- Belle est morte dans ce monde, lâcha-t-elle avec regret, et le pirate la regarda avec tristesse. Quant à Rumplestiltskin il est toujours prisonnier dans sa cellule.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une mauvaise chose, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, et la princesse eut un autre sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible… Il va falloir qu'on aille lui parler pourtant… Fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je pense qu'il est le seul capable de pouvoir nous aider, Regina n'a plus sa magie, et n'a aucune raison de venir à notre aide, et les fées ne sont pas assez puissantes je le crains.

\- Et toi ?

La Sauveuse grimaça.

\- Non, malheureusement, dans le royaume des vœux… ma magie ne s'est jamais activée, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, puisque je n'étais pas la Sauveuse ici, je n'avais pas de ville à sauver… J'ai appris à me défendre autrement.

\- Bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir se débrouiller autrement dans ce cas… Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici à part les gardes ?

\- Non, j'ai préféré n'en parler à personne…

\- Je pense en effet que c'est pour le mieux, ton mari risquerait de ne pas vraiment apprécier, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé comment… comment j'allais gérer tout ça honnêtement, avoir deux vies dans la tête, c'est… tout simplement effrayant, je me demande vraiment Jefferson a pu tenir vingt-huit ans sans craquer.

\- Hey, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ce n'est définitivement pas le moment de parler de ça… Je trouvais juste… amusant la manière dont tes deux vies ont tourné de façons totalement différentes.

Un nouveau sourire, peut-être un peu nerveux, apparut alors sur le visage d'Emma.

\- Oui, effectivement… Bon, il faut qu'on te fasse sortir d'ici au plus vite, tiens, fit-elle avant de lui tendre une clef.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air étonné.

\- Je l'ai piquée à l'un des gardes, fit-elle avec aplomb. Non, je plaisante, j'ai demandé à Pinocchio de m'en faire fabriquer une copie.

Le pirate se demanda brièvement quel lien pouvait bien exister entre menuiserie et serrurerie avant de demander :

\- Et… il a accepté, comme ça ? Sans te poser de questions ?

\- Il me fait confiance, et c'est mon ami, alors… oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi tu en avais besoin ?

Emma grimaça.

\- Oui… Je ne me voyais pas lui mentir à ce sujet.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te dénonce ou qu'il _me_ dénonce une fois que je me serai échappé ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non… Ou du moins je l'espère, parce qu'il va falloir que tu ailles te réfugier chez lui dans les jours à venir.

Le pirate sursauta.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le château n'est pas une option, si j'avais encore ma magie et que je pouvais changer ton apparence, pourquoi pas, mais là je ne peux pas, et il y a le risque que mes parents, Neal ou n'importe qui d'autre te repère. Sa maison est isolée de tout, enfin ce n'est plus vraiment sa maison depuis qu'il s'est installé avec Alexandra et Lily. Longue histoire… Le pirate haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était celle de son père et il accepte que tu t'y installes durant quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté aussi facilement ?

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité, et il m'a crue, tout simplement.

\- Ah ? Juste comme ça, sans la moindre preuve ?

\- Pinocchio était un pantin de bois à une époque, et ça a duré pendant quelques années… Il sait ce que c'est, que de ne pas vraiment être réel, je pense qu'avec Rumplestiltskin, il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir peut-être avoir conscience du fait que rien n'est réel ici…

\- Ça doit être affreux n'empêche, marmonna le pirate. De se réveiller un matin, et de découvrir qu'on n'est pas réel, que toute notre existence n'est qu'un mensonge.

Il se demanda si son autre lui _savait_ , s'il se doutait de quelque chose, de quoi que ce soit, où qu'il soit.

Il espérait sincèrement que non.

Emma grimaça.

\- M'en parle pas, soupira-t-elle, depuis que je me suis réveillée et que je me souviens de mes deux vies, je passe mon temps à faire attention à ce que je dis pour ne pas me faire repérer et que personne ne se doute que quelque chose cloche… C'est _épuisant_ , vraiment.

Oh ça, il pouvait comprendre, en un sens il avait dû faire cela lors de leur voyage dans le temps, même si au moins il avait pu dissimuler son identité…

\- Enfin bref, je vais y aller, tu pourras t'évader d'ici quelques minutes je pense, il se pourrait que… j'ai fait en sorte que les boissons des gardes soient droguées. Tu auras tout le temps de t'enfuir.

Le pirate se mit à sourire.

Ah dieux, qu'il _aimait_ cette femme…

\- On dirait que tu as pensé à tout toi…

Elle pouffa.

\- Oui, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser croupir ici… La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé pour nous, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à ce mauvais souvenir.

\- Non, effectivement… Je t'aime, dit-il alors qu'il prenait finalement la clef.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois juste avant de partir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit sourd de chute, et fila hors de sa cellule le plus rapidement possible.

_§§§§_

La nouvelle de l'évasion du pirate ne tarda pas à se répandre dans le château, et Emma ne fut sincèrement pas surprise en réalisant que Neal prenait vraiment mal la nouvelle.

Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge, et elle ne savait pas réellement si c'était de la peur, de la rage ou de la colère qui l'agitait actuellement, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'allait réellement _pas bien_.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, s'y était attendue en vérité, elle non plus ne s'était pas sentie bien, dans l'autre univers, au moment où, à New York, instant terrible et douloureux, si _douloureux_ , elle avait compris que Neal et Baelfire n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Puis qu'elle avait dû se confronter de nouveau à ses mensonges, à son abandon, à sa _trahison_ , qu'elle avait senti son cœur déjà brisé se fissurer une nouvelle fois pour ensuite s'écraser sur le sol.

Alors oui, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, elle comprenait _parfaitement bien_ , tout ce mélange de sentiments contrastés dans lequel c'était bien entendu la colère qui dominait, et pour elle ça avait été encore pire parce qu'en plus du reste, elle était amoureuse de lui. Et peut-être que si elle l'avait regardé plus attentivement, elle aurait vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il cherchait encore à se cacher à lui-même.

Peut-être aurait-elle su alors, peut-être aurait-elle _compris_ que les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elle ne le croyait…

Sans doute aurait-elle réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas que de la haine dans cette histoire tortueuse…

Mais de toute façon, le fait est que l'état émotionnel de son époux, s'il la préoccupait quelque peu, n'était pas la seule chose qui l'inquiétait, non, en vérité, ce qui lui trottait actuellement dans la tête, c'était plutôt la question de _l'après_.

Une fois qu'ils seraient tous les trois, si ils avaient de la chance, revenus à Storybrooke, déjà qu'adviendrait-il de ce monde ?

Serait-il détruit en mille morceaux, réduit à néant, ou bien, au contraire, continuerait-il de coexister en parallèle à leur monde, si elle et Neal partaient, cela signifierait-il qu'ils _abandonnaient_ les habitants de cet univers ?

Ce genre de questionnement lui donnait sérieusement mal à la tête…

Et surtout…

Dans l'hypothèse où ils n'auraient pas à se soucier de ce monde une fois partis, comment allait-elle faire pour gérer Neal et son retour, dans le cas où ils réussiraient effectivement à le ramener ?

Oh, en ce qui concernait Rumplestiltskin et Henry, elle n'avait pas réellement d'inquiétudes, bien au contraire, ils seraient ravis de le revoir, et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un de mort revenait au final à la vie.

Non, c'était autre chose qui la tracassait, et c'était peut-être futile d'y penser dans ces circonstances, mais…

Comment elle était censée faire pour gérer ses différentes relations au juste ?

Elle avait vaguement évoqué le sujet avec Killian quand ils se trouvaient encore ensemble dans le cachot, mais sur le moment, non seulement il avait changé rapidement de sujet (il devait probablement être aussi perdu qu'elle, il est vrai que la situation était tout à fait inédite), mais aussi, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement y réfléchir. La priorité était de le faire sortir de la prison alors, pas de se mettre d'accord sur comment ils allaient gérer tout ça une fois rentrés à la maison.

Et pas uniquement le fait que son ex était de retour alors qu'elle était elle-même en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, non, non, ça ce n'était rien du tout en comparaison, et les choses n'avaient actuellement rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé au Pays Imaginaire.

À ce moment-là, son cœur était encore brisé, elle pensait Neal mort, le pirate était là, et ça avait été facile alors, si _facile_ de l'embrasser, pour essayer d'oublier la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, et puis Neal était revenu et tout s'était soudainement incroyablement _compliqué_.

Mais très certainement pas autant que les choses l'étaient désormais, il n'était pas question de savoir qui choisir entre deux personnes, mais plutôt de réussir à déterminer laquelle de ses deux identités primait sur l'autre, et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'aucune des deux ne le faisait.

Elle était la princesse Emma autant qu'elle était Emma Swan, elle avait trente ans et quelques de souvenirs dans un monde et tout autant dans l'autre, et même si sa deuxième existence n'était pas réelle, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses sentiments ne l'étaient pas.

Et c'était bien ça le problème…

Elle les aimait tous les deux de la même manière, et ce n'était pas comme au Pays Imaginaire, où la question de ses relations amoureuses était le cadet de ses soucis, et où elle n'était avec personne. En un sens, elle était en couple avec les deux à la fois, en tant qu'Emma Swan _et_ en tant que princesse Emma, et ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Elle était l'une et elle était l'autre en même temps, et retourner à Storybrooke n'y changerait de toute évidence rien du tout, n'effacerait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu…

Elle repensa à Lily, Alexandra et Pinocchio et à cette relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les trois dans ce monde (et pas dans l'autre pour des raisons _évidentes_ , et Emma pensa distraitement que c'était plutôt triste en un sens, ils étaient de vraies âmes-sœurs dans cet univers, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la malédiction… Enfin bref), et lentement, une idée se forma dans son esprit…

Et si…

Et si elle n'avait pas à choisir en fin de compte ?

(La vérité c'était qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ le faire.)

Secouant la tête afin de ne plus y penser, elle se rapprocha de son époux, le serra dans ses bras, et décida de taire ce qu'elle savait.

Ce n'est pas comme si il était prêt à la croire de toute façon…

(Et il y avait un autre problème aussi, auquel elle n'avait pas envie de penser ou de réfléchir sur le moment, et si ils arrivaient à le ramener sain et sauf à Storybrooke, mais qu'il ne retrouvait _jamais_ la mémoire ?

Comment elle allait faire pour gérer la situation si c'était ce qui se passait ?)

_§§§§_

Le mot catastrophe n'aurait probablement pas été suffisant pour qualifier la situation dans laquelle Neal Cassidy se trouvait en ce moment même, alors que, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, tout allait bien.

Il était heureux, le royaume était en paix, il était marié à une femme merveilleux qu'il aimait toujours autant, avait un fils qu'il aimait de toute son âme, son père était toujours en prison et à moitié fou, mais au moins ils étaient réunis et dans le même monde, même s'il le voyait assez peu.

D'un autre côté il était toujours en colère contre lui, et le sorcier ne le reconnaissait pas une fois sur trois lors de ses visites, et il était assez triste de se dire qu'il mourrait très certainement avant l'immortel et qu'alors, la dernière parcelle d'humanité de ce dernier s'éteindrait vraisemblablement avec lui (il savait pour Belle, _bien sûr_ qu'il savait, et il en était sincèrement désolé.), mais bon, il restait son père malgré tout.

Et puis, en un instant, tout s'était effondré, le pirate était revenu, revenu du Pays Imaginaire, revenu alors qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir _de toute sa vie_ ( _Oh_ , _vraiment_ ? Lui susurra une part de son esprit qu'il refusa tout bonnement d'écouter), et le savoir emprisonné était un véritable soulagement.

(Et peut-être, juste peut-être y avait-il quelque chose dans son esprit, sous son crâne qui lui racontait une autre histoire, peut-être que si il avait écouté cette voix au lieu de la faire taire, il aurait pu _se souvenir_.)

Sauf que, sauf que…

Il s'était évadé.

Il s'était évadé, et maintenant, l'ancien enfant perdu ne savait pas quoi faire, ou du moins ne savait pas réellement comment _réagir_ , le fait est qu'il n'était lui-même pas parmi ceux qui recherchaient le pirate, et c'était tant mieux, il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour le voir de nouveau, et résister à la tentation de le frapper ou de…

( _Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça, ne surtout pas penser à ça_.)

Bref, toujours est-il qu'il avait d'abord peur, parce que malgré ce que le pirate lui avait assuré (mais la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait pas le moindre sens, et c'était un menteur, un tricheur, un voleur, _un pirate_ , il l'avait abandonné, lui avait déjà menti autrefois, alors il avait pu recommencer) il était certain en son fort intérieur qu'il comptait tuer son père, et…

Ce n'était définitivement _pas_ ce qu'il voulait.

Et ce n'était bien sûr pas le seul problème quant au fait que le pirate se soit échappé, il n'y avait pas que la peur, il y avait aussi la colère, la rage, la haine aussi, le fait que lui avait été le prisonnier de Peter Pan par sa faute pendant longtemps, si _longtemps_ , et peut-être que la partie la plus sombre de lui-même s'était un peu trop réjouie de le savoir enfermé probablement à vie.

Aussi, en apprenant qu'il s'était enfui loin de sa cellule, qu'il était dans la nature, libre de faire n'importe quoi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une légère amertume.

Et puis, il y avait peut-être aussi une part de lui-même, enfouie tout au fond de lui-même, et qu'il tâchait le plus possible d'ignorer là aussi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était de tout de même _heureux_ qu'il soit de retour.

(Il faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.)

Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, et d'ici peu, le pirate serait de retour dans sa cellule.

N'est-ce pas ?

_§§§§_

Pinocchio n'était définitivement _pas_ August.

Oui, effectivement, dit comme ça, il semblait plus relever une évidence que de réellement dire quelque chose de pertinent ou de _nouveau_ , mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas _vrai_.

Et pas uniquement parce que l'ancien pantin de bois, contrairement à Baelfire, n'avait jamais changé de nom, n'avait jamais eu à le faire, non c'était plus profond que ça.

August avait été Pinocchio jusqu'à ce que son père l'envoie dans le monde sans magie avec Emma afin de la protéger et qu'elle puisse accomplir son destin, mais dans ce monde…

Dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas eu de malédiction, pas d'armoire magique, pas de séparation abrupte et injuste ayant duré des années _et ça aurait dû se passer comme ça, définitivement_ , il n'avait pas eu à grandir dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, seul et sans ressources.

Il n'était pas devenu un menteur, il n'avait pas abandonné une petite fille à son sort, ne s'était pas vu lui-même se transformer avec horreur lentement en bois pour avoir _échoué_ dans sa mission, il n'avait rien vécu de tout cela…

Alors oui, le pirate n'avait pas le moins du monde été surpris quand il avait été mis face à Pinocchio plutôt qu'au August qu'il connaissait.

Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions au début, s'était contenté de le regarder avec curiosité, chacun attendant qu'Emma parvienne finalement à s'éclipser du château, avant que finalement, l'ancien pantin de bois ne lui demande :

« Et ce monde, dont toi et Emma vous venez…

Il était toujours autant surpris qu'il les croit sans avoir la moindre preuve.

\- Ainsi donc c'est vrai, vous ne remettez pas en doute ce qu'elle vous a dit.

L'homme haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Je vis dans un monde avec de la magie et j'ai été fait à partir _de bois_ , je suppose qu'à partir de là, tout est possible…

Oui, vu comme ça…

\- Certes, fit le pirate avec amusement. Disons que… les choses sont différentes ?

Ouais, tu parles d'un euphémisme…

\- Il n'y a pas de magie, reprit-il, si ce n'est à Storybrooke, et vu que le temps s'est arrêté là-bas pendant vingt-huit ans, personne n'a vieilli ou grandi, en dehors de toi, Emma et Lily.

L'autre fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Donc Alexandra… est toujours un bébé dans ce monde ? Et Grace est encore une enfant ? Même chose pour Hansel et Gretel ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Et Lily et moi, demanda-t-il, curieux, est-ce qu'on est ensemble dans cette version de l'histoire ?

\- Euh… pas que je sache, non, rétorqua le pirate, n'en ayant sincèrement aucune idée.

Le pantin de bois et la dragonne étaient probablement un peu trop abîmés par la vie pour avoir ne serait-ce que songé à entamer une relation ou seulement se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, même si ça semblait plutôt logique qu'ils le fassent, ils avaient plus ou moins vécu les mêmes choses après tout, propulsés dans un monde inconnu, loin de leurs parents, ils étaient proches d'Emma…

Et pourtant, rien.

D'un autre côté, l'ambiance de Storybrooke n'était pas forcément toujours propice au développement d'une histoire d'amour, il en savait quelque chose…

\- Vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment bien dans cette version de l'histoire.

\- Je vois… Ici, Lily, Alexandra et moi, on a grandi ensemble, alors forcément, on est devenus amis et on s'est rapprochés…

\- Comment ça s'est fait ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le pirate, même en sachant que c'était plus indiscret qu'autre chose. Votre relation je veux dire.

Il n'avait aucune raison de lui répondre, c'est vrai, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un étranger à ses yeux au mieux, un ennemi au pire, mais le fait est qu'il avait envie de _savoir_.

\- Naturellement je dirais… En fait, ça s'est fait comme ça. On se connaissait tous les trois depuis toujours, on était inséparables, alors quand on est tombés amoureux… ça a juste été une évidence. »

_Une évidence…_

Ah, si les choses pouvaient toujours être comme ça !

Il repensa au Pays Imaginaire, et à quel point absolument _rien_ n'avait été évident ou même facile à l'époque, bien au contraire, repensa aussi à la Forêt Enchantée, après la malédiction de Pan. Quand sa relation avec Neal s'était certes un peu améliorée, mais que les choses étaient encore un peu compliquées, enfin, comme tout ce qui les concernait tous les deux, cependant ça allait mieux, vraiment !

Et puis cet idiot s'était sacrifié pour sauver son père, et tout le monde connaît la suite…

La vérité, c'est que le mot _évidence_ aurait pu tout sauf qualifier sa relation avec Neal, ou même avec Emma, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait deux minutes.

Enfin, en ce qui concernait la Sauveuse, ça allait encore, et le mot _compliqué_ pouvait parfaitement résumer la situation par laquelle ils étaient passés, d'alliés de circonstance à ennemis, puis de nouveau alliés par la force des choses, pour finalement devenir définitivement alliés, puis amis puis amants, et construire une relation saine et durable.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait Baelfire… hum, c'était bien plus complexe que cela, et le mot _bordel_ n'aurait sans doute pas été suffisant pour décrire tout ce qui les liait.

Et non seulement il y avait tout ce qui se rapportait à Milah, à Rumplestiltskin, ainsi qu'à leur séjour commun au Pays Imaginaire, les mensonges, sa trahison, son abandon à Peter Pan, ses tentatives de meurtre répétées sur son père, mais il y avait aussi… tout le reste.

Ça avait déjà été un _miracle_ qu'il réussisse à réparer sa relation avec l'ancien enfant perdu (juste avant sa mort… oui ça aussi c'était très con quant on y réfléchissait un tant soit peu, et vraiment dommage), ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Et voilà qu'il revenait littéralement _des siècles_ en arrière, face à un Neal qui le connaissait toujours mais qui ne savait pas qu'il avait changé, avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir et de le détester (et qui ne se privait pas de le faire) et c'était _frustrant_ , vraiment.

 _Voilà_ pourquoi il fallait qu'ils le ramènent à la maison, qu'ils lui rendent sa mémoire, parce qu'il ne supportait tout bonnement _pas_ l'idée que son ami (ouais, _ami_ , qui aurait cru qu'ils en seraient là des siècles plus tôt…) puisse le détester, et s'il y avait pensé plus longuement peut-être aurait-il réalisé _pourquoi_ cette idée lui semblait si insupportable.

Il n'en eut pas réellement le temps, et, en voyant Emma arriver dans la pièce quelques heures plus tard, il se mit à sourire, et Pinocchio avait beau ne pas connaître le pirate, il réalisa tout de même rapidement que la façon dont il regardait la princesse était la même que celle dont il regardait Alexandra et Lily, la façon dont Neal regardait Emma, dont Emma regardait Neal…

Et la princesse regardait le pirate exactement de la même manière, comme si elle l'aimait depuis une éternité, alors qu'elle était censée ne connaître son existence que depuis quelques semaines, et à part si elle était sous l'effet d'un sortilège, cela signifiait clairement que ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité.

Tout cela aurait dû le terrifier, et pourtant, l'idée qu'il puisse potentiellement ne pas être réel ne le déphasait pas plus que ça, après tout, réel, il l'était encore, et dans l'hypothèse où leur monde disparaîtrait, il n'en aurait pas conscience de toute façon, pas vrai ?

« Tout va bien, tu n'as pas été suivie ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Pinocchio.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Emma, j'ai dit à mes parents, à Henry et à Neal que je venais te voir, ils ne se sont pas posés de questions, ils m'ont juste demandé d'être prudente. Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle à Killian.

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Fit-elle, étonnée de le voir aussi enjoué alors que la situation était tout sauf simple.

\- Je suis juste heureux. Heureux que tu sois là, même si… même si nous ne sommes pas encore rentrés à la maison.

\- Et ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, les soldats sont encore à ta recherche, évidemment, et ma magie n'est pas encore revenue malheureusement, fit-elle en soupirant.

\- On va devoir attendre encore quelques jours avant d'aller voir le crocodile dans ce cas-là…

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur, dit-elle, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en chemin…

Il allait bien, ils allaient bien tous les deux, et Neal… était vivant à défaut d'aller bien, ce qui était tout de même une nette amélioration par rapport à la situation précédente, et ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés, mais ils y arriveraient bien à un moment, il fallait qu'ils y arrivent.

\- Tout va bien, je vais bien, tu vas bien, on va bien, et tout va bien se passer.

C' était peut-être un vœux pieux, mais peu importe, il ferait tout pour que cela finisse par se produire.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, on finira bien par arriver, on y arrive toujours, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. »

_§§§§_

Elle ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps, et ne pourrait sûrement pas revenir avant plusieurs jours, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, et, en la voyant interagir avec le pirate, le menuisier découvrait une toute autre personne, c'était toujours Emma en un sens, mais une Emma différente de celle qu'il connaissait.

« Tu comptes repartir là-bas alors… dans ce monde sans magie, ce Storybrooke comme tu l'appelles, dit-il à sa meilleure amie alors qu'il la raccompagnait au château.

Elle hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Oui, il faut que je retrouve mes parents, Henry, et tous les autres, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

\- Et ce monde-là alors, notre monde, _nous_ , qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand vous partirez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, mes connaissances en magie sont bien meilleures en tant qu'Emma Swan qu'en tant que princesse Emma, mais je ne sais absolument rien des univers parallèles, surtout ceux créés par un vœu fait à un génie…

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu comptes rentrer au juste ? »

La blonde avait pensé à utiliser un haricot magique, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était celle qui par la force de son vœu avait créé ce monde, ou si son vœu lui permettait juste de modifier certaines choses par la force de sa volonté et de sa magie, mais le fait est que ces derniers étaient bien plus faciles à trouver que dans la Forêt Enchantée réelle.

Seulement, une question se posait encore, un haricot magique leur permettrait-il de rentrer chez eux, dans le vrai monde, ou bien seulement de se déplacer dans un autre monde lié au royaume des vœux ?

Pourraient-ils jamais rentrer chez eux ?

Et autre question importante, si jamais Neal ne récupérait pas la mémoire (une possibilité qui la terrifiait, mais qu'ils devaient prendre en compte), comment allaient-ils le convaincre de les accompagner, devraient-ils l'assommer lui aussi, comme Marianne (ça ne s'était pas bien terminé la dernière fois…) autrefois ?

Là n'était pas la question, même si elle savait qu'à un moment, elle devrait bien s'en préoccuper.

« Je… je suppose que je vais improviser !

\- Et Neal dans tout ça ?

Emma se figea.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose au sujet de sa vie dans le monde sans magie, et c'était celle-là.

La Sauveuse le regarda alors avec toute la tristesse du monde.

\- Neal est mort, fit-elle, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Dans mon monde, il est mort, il y a déjà quelques années.

Pinocchio sursauta.

Oh, ça expliquait tellement de choses, le fait qu'elle semblait toujours le couver du regard depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, qu'elle semblait vouloir à tout prix le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi même si seul un regard attentif comme le sien avait pu s'en rendre compte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Neal est mort, répéta-t-elle, il est mort dans mes bras, et je n'ai pas pu le sauver, Pinocchio, _je l'ai perdu_ , et il est hors de question que je le perde encore une fois !

Pas encore, pas de nouveau, pas alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le retrouver.

Ça n'aurait pas été _juste_ , et le monde se moquait bien de la justice ou de l'injustice, alors elle allait s'en soucier toute seule et essayer de réparer les choses, de le _sauver_.

Quand son ami la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement, mais je ne comprends pas… Si ce monde, ce… royaume des vœux, comme tu l'appelles, n'est pas réel… Tu n'espères tout même pas le ramener ?

Se détachant de lui, Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur dans le regard, une flamme de volonté et de détermination qui le fit réaliser qu'il n'était plus face à la princesse avec qui il avait grandi.

Maintenant, devant lui, se trouvait la Sauveuse, et il comprenait mieux maintenant ce qui avait pu faire reculer les différents méchants qu'elle avait affrontés dans le passé.

\- Il est mort dans mon monde, et pas dans celui-ci, ce qui n'a pas le moindre sens, en fait, sa présence en elle-même n'a pas de sens tout court, il ne voulait pas revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée, il voulait aller dans le monde sans magie, alors je crois… Que je l'ai ramené, j'ignore comment mais je suppose qu'avec la magie tout est possible et donc si cela signifie qu'il est réel… Oui je compte le ramener, et ceux qui comptent m'en empêcher ne savent pas ce qui les attend…

\- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas dans ce cas. »

Elle l'espérait aussi.

_§§§§_

_Quelques jours plus tard_.

C'était facile de faire semblant.

De faire comme si rien n'avait changé, qu'elle était toujours la princesse Emma, comme si tout son monde n'avait pas basculé en un instant, qu'elle n'était pas redevenue Emma Swan, bien déterminée à rentrer chez elle auprès de sa famille.

C'était facile, parce qu'elle _était_ encore cette personne, car, si la princesse Emma n'était pas Emma Swan (tout comme Pinocchio n'était _pas_ August), Emma Swan, en revanche, était elle aussi la princesse Emma.

Personne ne voyait rien, oh, Neal sentait bien que _quelque chose_ avait changé, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement, et puis de toute façon, sa femme était toujours la même, elle souriait, elle riait, elle était heureuse, rien ne semblait clocher, alors, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Et puis…

Il y avait eu une attaque, des bandits, et ils étaient tous les deux seuls à ce moment-là, chacun étant à même de se défendre, bien sûr, sauf que…

Neal s'était fait attraper, et quelque chose d'étrange (enfin de son point de vue à lui) était advenu, des flammes avaient jailli des mains d'Emma, _de la magie_ , et leurs assaillants, en voyant cela, avaient fui, tandis qu'Emma, elle, était restée figée sur place avant de très rapidement se reprendre, alors que Baelfire, restait figé par la stupeur.

Que la princesse ait de la magie en elle et puisse s'en servir n'était pas surprenant en soi, surtout dans un monde pourvu de magie, plus encore quand on savait qu'elle était le produit du Véritable Amour entre Blanche-Neige et Charmant, et qu'elle était originellement destinée à être la Sauveuse autrefois.

Non, ce qui était plutôt étonnant et stupéfiant, c'était le fait que ses pouvoirs se manifestent d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, certes, il y avait bien eu un élément déclencheur, mais avant, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de magie pour les battre (elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin en vérité), alors…

Pourquoi sa magie s'était-elle réveillée _maintenant_?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et il ne vit pas la lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans les yeux d'Emma, évidemment, la princesse Emma n'avait jamais eu besoin de sa magie, ne savait même pas qu'elle en avait ou du moins seulement en théorie, mais elle était redevenue elle-même, la Sauveuse, alors sa magie lui était revenue quand elle en avait eu besoin.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à être surprise.

En revanche, elle était plus que soulagée, les choses allaient être plus simples désormais, et cela démontrait bien une chose.

Personne ne s'attaquait à son mari.

_§§§§_

Emma n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de voir Rumplestiltskin, surtout celui de ce monde, mais si elle et Killian espéraient bien comprendre comment faire pour rentrer chez eux, ramener Neal et si possible détruire ce monde, ils devaient le faire.

Dissimulant le pirate sous un sort d'invisibilité, elle se téléporta devant la cellule de l'immortel, qui tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, sans doute parce qu'il _savait_ qu'elle allait venir ici, et elle frissonna en sentant son regard se poser sur elle.

Et la Sauveuse plongea son regard dans les yeux reptiliens de la Bête en face d'elle…

_A suivre…_


	3. Vous brûlerez.

Même en étant enfermé, Rumplestiltskin restait le Ténébreux, et Emma savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir se méfier de lui, certes, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ni s'évader…

Encore que…

Il y avait bien toujours ce papier, sur lequel le prénom « Emma » était écrit à l'encre de seiche, encore et encore, et encore, au point où elle avait cru qu'il était devenu complètement fou à l'époque où elle avait découvert le papier en question (avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'une forme de magie imprégnait le parchemin), non ?

Alors dans ce cas-là, si le papier en question existait toujours, et qu'il l'avait encore en sa possession, même plus de vingt-huit ans après, et que c'était son seul moyen de s'échapper, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas servi ?

Belle était morte après tout, et son fils était certes là, mais il ne venait jamais le voir, et le sorcier n'avait donc aucune raison de vouloir devenir une meilleure personne, surtout après avoir passé vingt-huit ans et plus enfermé dans une cellule avec lui-même.

Surtout accompagné qu'il était de toutes ces voix dans sa tête qui le poussaient vers les ténèbres et réduisaient peu à peu à néant tout ce qu'il y avait de bien en lui, elle en savait quelque chose désormais…

Alors oui, la réaction logique à avoir, de son point de vue, aurait sans doute été qu'il utilise la feuille et la magie de l'encre pour réussir à s'évader des lieux, mais contre toute attente, il ne l'avait pas fait, alors peut-être que…

Peut-être que, dans sa folie, malgré sa perte progressive de raison, l'immortel avait su garder assez de lucidité en lui pour réaliser que si il s'évadait de sa prison, alors le monstre qui était en lui, la Bête qui hurlait vengeance se déchaînerait sur le monde pour tout dévaster, et qu'il avait donc décidé de ne pas le faire.

Parce que ce n'était pas bien, que ce n'était pas ce que Belle aurait voulu, ni même ce que son fils voulait d'ailleurs, et il était le Ténébreux, il est vrai. Mais il était toujours Rumplestiltskin au fond, avait réussi à rester le même pendant deux cents ans et quelques, malgré les chuchotements intempestifs des autres Ténébreux, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Peut-être…

Alors cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il restait encore quelque chose à sauver en lui, que l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque de la Bête et que Belle avait su déceler autrefois n'avait pas encore complètement disparu.

Et qu'ils pouvaient faire un marché avec lui, si besoin, sans y laisser des plumes (enfin pas trop), s'ils avaient de la chance.

Enfin…

Quant on se frottait au Ténébreux, il fallait plus que de la chance pour s'en sortir.

Aussi, alors même qu'elle le savait incapable de s'évader, sans pouvoirs (ou du moins sans possibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs), qu'elle-même avait de la magie au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, qu'elle n'était pas seule face à lui, lorsque le sorcier se rapprocha brusquement des barreaux, elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

Elle ne devait surtout pas oublier que ce n'était pas Gold qui se trouvait devant elle, un homme qu'elle avait craint, combattu, mais aussi qu'elle respectait, le grand-père de son fils, le père de l'homme (enfin de l'un des deux hommes) qu'elle aimait, un allié, un membre de sa famille qui avait changé, s'était racheté, mais celui qui était dans cette cellule…

Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, pas seulement au sujet de l'apparence, même si c'était effectivement flagrant, mais il y avait déjà la posture, et la façon de parler (même si il n'avait pas encore dit un mot, elle en savait assez sur lui pour le savoir, et il avait beau ne pas être totalement le même que celui qu'elle avait côtoyé brièvement dans le passé, ils étaient tout de même assez similaires), ainsi que la lueur de folie dans le regard.

Cet homme était Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux, pas Rumplestiltskin, l'époux de Belle et le père de Gideon, c'était une évidence…

Voilà pourquoi les choses risquaient d'être aussi compliquées, en admettant d'ailleurs qu'il accepte de les croire au sujet de la non-réalité de leur monde, et dieux, toute cette situation lui donnait déjà beaucoup trop mal à la tête…

Il la fixa, de ses yeux déments et non humains, et elle frissonna, se réjouissant une nouvelle fois du fait que les circonstances seraient différentes de celles qu'elle avait vécues lors de leur voyage dans le temps (d'ailleurs, même si ce n'était pas le même monde, est-ce que lui aussi avait en lui les souvenirs – effacés bien entendu – de sa confrontation dans le passé avec elle et Crochet ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser ce genre de questions, elle se faisait mal au crâne pour rien.), puisqu'il ne pouvait pas menacer qui que ce soit.

« Princesse Emma, susurra-t-il avec amusement et sa voix habituelle, puis-je savoir ce que me vaut cette visite ?

Puis, son regard se tourna là où le pirate se trouvait, se fixant sur lui alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir qu'il était là, puisque ce dernier était dissimulé par un sort qu'elle avait elle-même jeté. À croire qu'absolument rien ne lui échappait…

\- Oh, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, mais je constate que vous n'êtes pas venue seule, allons donc votre majesté, vous n'avez pas à vous défier de moi !

Emma regarda froidement cet homme qui était son beau-père dans cette vie.

\- Vous êtes le Ténébreux, évidemment que je me méfie de vous. »

Pourtant, en signe de bonne foi, elle utilisa sa magie pour enlever le sort de dissimulation, ce à quoi l'immortel fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand la princesse Emma savait-elle se servir de sa magie ?

Surtout que, en théorie, elle n'était plus la Sauveuse, et pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose avait depuis peu changé en elle, comme si… comme si l'Emma qui était devant lui n'était pas vraiment l'Emma qu'il connaissait.

Cependant, en constatant qui l'accompagnait, toutes ces considérations s'évanouirent immédiatement et il ne resta alors plus que la colère et la rage, et seigneur, jamais Emma (et Killian par extension) n'avait autant béni le fait qu'il y ait une cellule anti-magie entre lui et le pirate, sinon ce dernier n'aurait pas fait long feu, qu'Emma ait ses pouvoirs n'y aurait de toute façon rien changé quand on savait à quel point il était puissant.

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Tiens, tiens… Ce cher capitaine Crochet, ironisa-t-il, puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici au juste ? On est venu se venger ? Je suis surpris que la princesse cautionne ce genre de choses, mais que voulez-vous, tout se perd dans ce monde…

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel.

Oui, avant c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était même très probablement ce que son autre lui voulait encore (enfin si il était encore vivant, ce qui n'était pas certain si il était rentré dans la Forêt Enchantée avant la malédiction qui n'avait jamais été lancée, tout comme lui), mais désormais, tout avait changé, il avait changé.

Et puis, non seulement ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça, ni les moyens matériels (ben oui, un Ténébreux ça se tue pas comme ça), mais en plus, il doutait fortement que Neal apprécie qu'il fasse ça comme cadeau de retrouvailles…

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-il, essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

\- Nous venons d'un autre monde, annonça Emma de but en blanc, d'un autre univers où la malédiction a été jetée par Regina, ce monde où nous nous trouvons actuellement n'est pas réel et a été créé par un génie, suite à un vœu que j'ai formulé, celui de ne jamais avoir été la Sauveuse. Rien de tout ce que vous avez jamais vécu n'est réel, et nous cherchons à rentrer chez nous… Est-ce que vous acceptez de nous aider ? »

Rumplestiltskin se figea, reprenant instantanément son sérieux, et regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux, comme cherchant toute trace de mensonge dans ceux-ci.

Puis il regarda le pirate, et le trouva lui aussi changé, oh il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus (non pas qu'il s'en plaignait) depuis près de deux siècles, et les gens changeaient, c'est une évidence, mais de même que pour Emma, quelque chose…

Quelque chose semblait clocher.

Un peu comme si ils n'étaient pas à leur place, faisaient tache dans une histoire qui n'était pas la leur, au sein d'un tableau dans lequel ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver si les choses avaient été à leur juste place.

« Oh, se contenta-t-il de répondre, tendant d'appréhender l'idée.

Après tout, il vivait dans la Forêt Enchantée, un monde empli de magie, comme son nom l'indiquait clairement, l'existence d'univers parallèles ne semblait pas être quelque chose de totalement improbable, seulement…

Le fait que la princesse affirme de façon aussi nette que leur monde n'était pas réel, ça c'était plus surprenant.

Et pourtant, quelque chose dans son crâne lui hurlait que c'était la vérité.

Le fait qu'on le lui dise directement, le fait qu'il soit le Ténébreux et donc que sa magie le rendait extrêmement attentif à son environnement et lui permettait de percevoir des choses que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas appréhender ?

Peu importe après tout, et il tenta d'ignorer les voix des autres Ténébreux lui disant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, lui sentait que c'était vrai.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

Évidement, Emma n'arrivait même pas à être surprise, c'était le Ténébreux après tout, il y avait toujours une histoire de marché avec lui, quel que soit le contexte…

Et elle n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir, le voilà le problème.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, fit le pirate d'un ton cassant, peut-être pour tout simplement accomplir une bonne action dans ta vie, crocodile ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la princesse de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il y avait malgré tout un sourire sur ses lèvres, de l'amusement et…

 _De la tendresse_ dans son regard alors qu'elle regardait le brun, et oui, manifestement, il y avait bien quelque chose de changé en elle, et en dehors de la propre magie de la Sauveuse, il ne détectait aucun sortilège quelconque qui aurait pu justifier cela…

\- Killian, s'il te plaît, arrête, fit-elle avec de la chaleur dans la voix, et elle le connaissait de toute évidence, alors que la princesse Emma ne savait _rien_ de Killian Jones, en dehors de ce que Baelfire (enfin, _Neal_ ) avait pu lui dire.

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

\- Tu sais très certainement mieux que personne, _capitaine_ , que je ne fais jamais rien sans avoir quelque chose en échange…

\- Ouais, ouais, on le sait ça, le coupa Emma avant qu'il ait pu ajouter autre chose, tandis qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Je vous propose quelque chose, un échange d'informations, vous nous dites ce que vous savez sur ce monde et son fonctionnement en ce qui concerne la magie, du genre, comment on peut rentrer chez nous, si il existera toujours quand on sera plus là, et en échange, je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir sur l'autre vous et sa vie à Storybrooke. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma alors dans les yeux du sorcier, et la blonde sut qu'elle avait _gagné_.

« Vous ne me laisserez pas sortir d'ici je présume…

\- Je ne suis certainement pas assez idiote pour faire ça…

\- Très bien… Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

\- Vous êtes vivant, libre, vous êtes… passés par différentes phases on va dire, d'un camp à l'autre, toujours sur le fil entre héros et méchant, même si ces derniers temps vous êtes plutôt revenus du bon côté, votre autre vous et Belle êtes revenus depuis peu de la Dimension sombre, après avoir vaincu la fée noire.

Elle le vit à la fois se crisper et sourire avec satisfaction, et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était sa mère, elle comprenait définitivement _pourquoi_ il réagissait ainsi.

Puis, elle le vit se figer.

\- Belle, elle… fit-il avec espoir.

\- Oui, elle est vivante, vous vous êtes marié avec elle, les choses ont parfois été… compliquées mais les choses se sont arrangées ces derniers temps.

\- Et… et mon fils ? Lui demanda-t-il avec peur et espoir.

En voyant le regard de la princesse s'embrumer, et en remarquant à quel point le visage du pirate s'assombrissait, il sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé… _Nous_ l'avons retrouvé, répondit-elle avec émotion, mais… Il est mort. Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

Le Ténébreux enserra alors les barreaux de sa cage, quelque chose de mauvais et de sombre tordant l'expression de son visage.

\- Je vois… Grogna-t-il. Alors tout ce que j'ai fait… n'a servi absolument _à rien_. Puis, il ricana, un rire triste et aussi à moitié fou. En un sens, il a fini par revenir, alors même que la malédiction n'a jamais été lancée, peut-être aurais-je dû laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles le voulaient…

\- Peut-être pas, répondit Emma.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Peut-être… peut-être a-t-il été ramené ici par mon vœu, c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé qui puisse justifier sa présence ici…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change exactement ? S'exclama-t-il avec une amertume perceptible. Ce monde n'est pas réel de toute façon !

\- Parce que, répondit cette fois le pirate, si nous ne sommes pas partis de nous-même, c'est parce que nous comptons le ramener avec nous.

Le sorcier le regarda alors comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Toi… Tu veux sauver mon fils ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne le déteste pas, que je pense qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir, et que c'est mon ami…

Rumplestiltskin cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, étonné, avant de se tourner vers la Sauveuse.

\- Vous allez ramener mon fils avec vous…

\- Oui.

\- Vous allez le sauver, l'emmener dans votre monde, et ensuite détruire celui-ci, c'est ça ?

\- Je ferai tout pour, en effet…

\- Vous me le jurez ?

\- Je vous en fais la promesse. »

Il la regarda, et sut qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, et alors, il rassembla en lui toutes ses connaissances au sujet des mondes parallèles.

« Si vous utilisez un haricot magique, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, mais ce monde existera toujours… seulement, vous ne serez plus là…

\- Y-a-t-il un moyen de tout faire disparaître ?

\- Hé bien, fit l'immortel, hésitant, ce monde… Ce monde est comme une malédiction, en un sens, vous êtes arrivée ici sans vos souvenirs, croyant que cette vie était votre vie, alors que je suppose que… qu'un baiser du véritable amour vous permettra de tout régler en un claquement de doigts. »

Emma eut un sourire amusé.

Oh, ça, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ un problème.

_§§§§_

En apprenant que Neal avait disparu, ils avaient tous les deux failli frapper quelqu'un.

Alors qu'ils avaient peut-être enfin un moyen de retourner à Storybrooke, voilà qu'une nouvelle fois, un mauvais coup du sort compliquait encore plus la situation (qui l'était déjà de base), et qui ne venait pas de n'importe qui d'ailleurs, de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient tous les deux que trop bien…

Peter Pan.

Ce dernier était encore vivant dans ce monde ( _évidemment_ , il fallait qu'entre tous, _lui_ ait survécu, alors que Belle était morte, le monde était décidément mal fait…), et elle n'avait pas pensé à lui ces derniers temps, et encore moins au fait qu'il puisse être une menace, mais le fait est que c'était tout à fait logique.

Si Pan était exactement le même que dans leur monde, alors cela signifiait qu'ici aussi son temps était compté, qu'il devait avoir dans sa poitrine le cœur du plus pur des croyants pour rester jeune à jamais, alors oui, qu'il ait tenté d'enlever Henry n'avait rien de surprenant…

Que Neal, fort de son expérience avec l'ombre de Peter Pan, et sachant parfaitement la raison de la présence de cette dernière, se soit interposé pour empêcher son fils d'être enlevé comme lui l'avait été autrefois, et avait donc été emmené à sa place, ne l'était pas non plus à vrai dire.

Et Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère, contre Pan lui-même, évidemment, mais également contre elle-même, c'était son monde, elle y avait vécu toute sa vie, et pourtant, _elle n'avait absolument rien vu venir_.

Et le fait que Peter Pan n'agisse que maintenant pouvait peut-être aussi justifier la présence de Neal dans la Forêt Enchantée, parce que l'immortel n'avait peut-être pas le même don de voyance que son fils, mais il y avait des choses qu'il voyait, _sentait…_

Il savait que Henry était l'enfant qu'il recherchait, et soit il avait vu venir le fait que la malédiction ne serait au final pas lancée, soit il l'avait tout simplement appris grâce à l'ombre ou à sa magie, ou à n'importe quoi d'autre, et, sachant également que Neal deviendrait le père du petit garçon, il l'avait renvoyé dans le monde de sa naissance, au bon moment et au bon endroit, et laissé les choses se dérouler telles qu'elles devaient se passer…

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui arracher le cœur…

(Et elle le ferait, c'était une promesse.)

_§§§§_

Revenir au Pays Imaginaire ne la remplissait d'aucune joie, se dit-elle alors qu'elle posait les pieds sur l'île.

Elle et Killian, après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé, avaient unanimement décidé de se rendre là-bas, seuls, la présence du pirate provoquant d'ailleurs un joli chaos dans le palais, et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait vraiment ri, mais là elle n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le temps.

Elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir aux autres, elle savait pertinemment que si elle le faisait, elle n'aurait jamais la force de partir, et puis de toute façon, elle allait bientôt les revoir, ce serait juste une autre version d'eux-même, pas vrai ?

Alors elle avait pris un haricot magique (et deux trois autres pour le retour, au cas où), elle l'avait lancé sur le sol, et, main dans la main, ils s'étaient tous les deux jetés dans le vide.

La dernière fois, Henry avait failli mourir, Rumplestiltskin était mort, et il y avait eu une nouvelle malédiction…

Cette fois, les choses seraient différentes, Emma se le jurait.

_§§§§_

Le Pays Imaginaire…

Il avait dû être maudit par quelqu'un dans une vie antérieure pour être forcé de s'y retrouver une nouvelle fois des années après son départ, ce n'était pas possible autrement, pensa-t-il, enragé, alors qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau face à Peter Pan et Félix, vraiment il n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment…

Pas alors qu'il avait déjà dû revoir le capitaine Crochet (encore que, en comparaison, c'était bien moins pire…) et qu'il n'était toujours pas capable de réussir à déterminer comment réagir à sa présence, rajouter ça au bordel déjà existant n'aidait définitivement pas.

Et il aurait largement préféré ne jamais y retourner, mais bon, quand est-ce que Peter Pan s'était jamais soucié de ce qu'il voulait ?

(Jamais justement)

Le pire c'était probablement de savoir que cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, pas comme la dernière fois, il sentait bien que Pan n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement, et il n'était pas certain qu'on vienne à son secours, certes il était chevalier, l'époux de la princesse et le père du prince, mais il n'était pas _directement_ de la royauté.

Sans compter que Peter Pan étant… Peter Pan, et donc quelqu'un de terriblement _dangereux_ , il avait bien conscience que, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui, il ou elle risquait d'y laisser des plumes et de _mourir_ , et donc que personne n'allait s'y risquer.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait quelques heures avant que ne débarquent sur l'île deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

_§§§§_

« Je m'occupe de Pan, fit Emma avec des flammes dans les yeux, et dans les mains, et de Félix aussi, toi… Trouve-le, dit-elle au pirate.

Il acquiesça immédiatement.

\- Toujours, répondit-il immédiatement, ne faisant même pas attention à la manière dont sa phrase aurait pu être interprétée, n'ayant de toute façon pas le temps pour ça. »

Il avait un enfant perdu à trouver après tout.

_§§§§_

« Princesse Emma, la salua Peter alors qu'elle se téléportait devant lui (il n'avait aucune raison de savoir qu'elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs encore quelques jours plus tôt, et elle n'avait elle-même aucune raison valable de le lui cacher, puisqu'elle allait de toute façon l'utiliser contre lui), et elle sentit tout son être frissonner.

Elle n'aurait pas peur de lui, se jura-t-elle, pas cette fois, les choses étaient différentes, elle avait sa magie, ses pouvoirs, elle savait s'en servir alors que la dernière fois, elle commençait à peine à apprendre à les utiliser, et surtout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'affrontait.

Elle pouvait le battre, enfin non, elle le _devait_.

Lui envoyant un regard glacé, elle resta imperturbable.

\- Peter Pan… On enlève les adultes au lieu des enfants maintenant ? Et son propre petit-fils en plus du reste ?

Il se figea pendant quelques secondes, clairement déstabilisé par sa question, et Emma sourit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aussi rapidement, je vois que mon ombre, à défaut d'enlever la bonne personne, va au moins peut-être me permettre de passer un marché avec toi.

\- Oh, fit-elle avec un amusement teinté de colère, crois-moi Peter, si jamais tu crois que je vais te laisser toucher à un seul des cheveux de mon fils, tu te trompes comme jamais tu ne t'es trompé auparavant, je te le garantis ! »

Comment…

Comment, bon dieu, pouvait-elle _le savoir_? Savoir qu'il cherchait son fils, et personne d'autre, comment pouvait-elle _déjà_ être au courant ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, réalisa alors l'immortel, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, quelque chose avait changé, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer _quoi_ exactement.

Le sourire de la blonde s'accentua, elle le sentait dans ses veines, elle avait une chance de gagner cette fois, et que les dieux la pardonnent, elle ne le laisserait pas s'attaquer de nouveau à sa famille.

_§§§§_

« Tu crois réellement que toi et la princesse vous pourrez sortir Baelfire d'ici ? Lança une voix moqueuse que le pirate identifia immédiatement comme celle de Félix, et il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Sachant qu'on l'a déjà fait une fois… Oui, évidemment que j'y crois !

Ah, c'était toujours un spectacle fantastique que d'énoncer une vérité connue de tous dans son monde, mais qui n'était jamais arrivée dans ce dernier, et qui plongeait les gens dans des abîmes de perplexité, et si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi compliquées, il aurait pu s'en amuser.

Et puis c'était Félix, se railler de lui, c'était juste du bonus.

\- J'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet, cette princesse Emma n'a aucune chance contre Peter.

En entendant cela, le marin éclata tout bonnement de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois… C'est la Sauveuse en personne ! Elle est littéralement passée par les Enfers pour venir me chercher… Tu crois _réellement_ que le Pays Imaginaire et ton cher Pan l'effraient d'une quelconque façon ? Si elle doit brûler cette île et la réduire en cendres pour retrouver Neal, crois-moi, elle le fera. »

L'enfant perdu le regarda comme si il avait perdu l'esprit, puis tenta de l'attaquer, ce à quoi le pirate répondit par un sourire railleur lorsque son attaque se heurta au bouclier magique qu'Emma avait eu la présence d'esprit d'incanter autour de lui.

« Maintenant, reprit-il, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis plutôt pressé, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder, au revoir, et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir ! »

Puis il se mit à courir.

_§§§§_

Il courait.

Dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait assommé les deux gardes (enfin, gamins aurait sans doute été un terme bien plus approprié, même si techniquement parlant, ils n'en étaient plus depuis bien longtemps), et s'était enfui à toute vitesse, pour aller où exactement, il ne le savait pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il était hors de question qu'il redevienne le prisonnier de Peter Pan une nouvelle fois, il s'y refusait, non, il ne retournait pas de nouveau dans la cage, ne serait pas encore enfermé dans la grotte de l'écho, lorsque Henry…

Attendez…

Quoi ?

Courant toujours, Neal manqua se figer pendant quelques secondes, alors que quelque chose assaillait son esprit, là, juste sous son crâne, quelque chose d'insistant et de persistant, qui essayait de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, quelque chose qui n'avait surtout pas le moindre sens…

Parce qu'il n'était venu qu'une seule fois au Pays Imaginaire, enfant et non adulte, et surtout, parce que Henry…

Henry n'était jamais venu sur cette île maudite (il avait tout fait pour ça), pas vrai ?

( _Et pourtant, ce n'est_ _pas ce que lui dit sa mémoire, celle qui n'est plus qu'incomplète depuis que son âme a été ramenée au royaume des vœux, et absolument plus rien ne fait sens, et si il avait le temps, peut-être s'arrêterait-il de courir pour y réfléchir._

 _M_ _ais il ne le pouvait pas, alors il enfouit toutes ces pensées au fond de lui-même, et décida de garder ça pour plus tard_.)

Il secoua la tête et se remit à courir, il fallait qu'il se cache, trouve un plan d'action, essaie de s'évader une fois encore grâce à l'ombre de Pan, et qu'il…

…

Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce que le pirate foutait ici au juste ?

_§§§§_

Les deux hommes s'observèrent tous les deux pendant quelques secondes, en silence, avant que Neal ne s'exclame :

« Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu pour moi ?

Le pirate se retint à grand-peine de soupirer, certes, ce Neal là avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, d'être en colère contre lui, de le détester même, mais en un sens, c'était le Pays Imaginaire et l'opération Henry (enfin Cobra plutôt) qui recommençaient, et ça aussi c'était frustrant, vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Baelfire haussa les épaules.

\- Le fait que tu m'as abandonné la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus sur cette île et que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire ?

 _Si_ , objecta intérieurement le pirate, _je tiens à toi espèce d'idiot_.

\- Et, pourtant, je suis là, rétorqua-t-il, alors que j'ai mis littéralement des siècles à m'en échapper, et ce n'est certainement pas pour le plaisir de retrouver la compagnie de Pan, donc à ton avis, pourquoi suis-je revenu ?

Et Neal ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Pas plus qu'il ne sut gérer l'étrange (mais agréable) vague de joie et de chaleur qui le traversa alors qu'il considérait l'hypothèse que ce soit peut-être _vrai_.

\- C'est parfaitement idiot de ta part de venir ici seul sur cette île pour affronter Peter Pan et ses sbires, répondit-il froidement pour essayer de garder une certaine contenance, j'espère que tu en as conscience ?

Le pirate eut un sourire malicieux qui fit s'affoler son cœur sans qu'il comprenne précisément _pourquoi_.

Il était censé le détester, non ?

( _Non, pas réellement, plus maintenant, enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça, il lui a pardonné, même si il y a encore du chemin à faire, mais les choses se sont améliorées, vraiment, et ça peut marcher désormais…_

 _Puis il meurt et ça ne marche plus._ )

\- Qui te dit que je suis seul ? Ta femme m'accompagne, on est venus tous les deux pour te sauver… Idiot, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une tendresse que l'ancien enfant perdu ne sut ni comprendre ni gérer.

Depuis quand…

Depuis quand le pirate en avait quelque chose à faire de lui exactement ?

\- Emma ? Elle est ici ? Demanda-t-il, immédiatement inquiet pour son épouse, et le pirate lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle affronte Pan, et elle peut parfaitement lui faire face, elle a vu pire…

Neal le regarda avec surprise, et…

( _Henry, Henry qui place son cœur dans la cage thoracique de Pan, et soudain il se voit_ hurler _, et son fils va mourir s'il ne fait rien_.)

Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

\- De quoi diable est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Neal… je te l'ai déjà dit, ce monde n'est pas réel, et toi, Emma et moi sommes probablement les seules personnes réelles de cet univers, nous sommes venus ici pour te sauver et te ramener à la maison…

Il aurait pu continuer de parler, essayer de le convaincre, ou même juste le guider jusqu'à l'endroit où Emma se trouvait, mais…

 _Oh, et puis merde_.

Faisant comme à l'hôpital, ce jour douloureux, tragique, terrible, durant lequel il avait perdu Neal, il se dirigea vers lui, et, avant que le jeune homme ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il le serra dans ses bras.

Et, comme la dernière fois, Baelfire se figea, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Et si ses yeux étaient un peu embués, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance…

_§§§§_

Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait définitivement pas en remettant bien malgré lui les pieds au Pays Imaginaire, c'était non seulement de revoir le pirate, mais aussi que ce dernier lui fasse un câlin.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vraiment, même si…

A nouveau, quelque chose hurlait sous son crâne que ça lui était _déjà_ arrivé.

Comment, quand, pourquoi par contre, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ça n'avait rien de déplaisant, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était un peu moins en colère qu'auparavant, sans qu'il puisse expliquer cela d'une manière rationnelle.

Ainsi, pour aussi absurde que pouvaient sembler les paroles de son ennemi (ancien ennemi ?), il commença à se dire qu'il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité en elles.

Lorsque l'autre partit à la recherche d'Emma, il se contenta de le suivre sans se poser de questions.

_§§§§_

Vaincre Peter Pan n'avait pas été une mince affaire la dernière fois, et Emma ne se souvenait que trop bien de Gold, et de la façon dont il s'était fait avoir, de comment il avait dû se sacrifier afin de le tuer, de le détruire pour de bon, et de comment ça n'avait pas tout réglé puisque la malédiction avait quant même été lancée…

Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur, c'était une promesse, et elle n'était pas venue ici sans préparation, bien sûr, elle n'était pas intrépide à ce point-là, et puis elle avait évolué depuis son dernier passage sur l'île, elle était devenue plus forte en magie, elle le savait, elle pouvait le battre.

Avoir réussi à mettre la main sur de l'encre de seiche pour l'immobiliser durant un temps raisonnable aidait pas mal…

Bien malgré lui, le sorcier demeura figé, et oui, cette fois c'était certain, quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas, et d'ici quelques minutes, il pourrait de toute évidence se délivrer de l'enchantement, mais il avait le sentiment diffus que la princesse ne le laisserait pas faire.

Et il avait raison, au moindre mouvement suspect de sa part, elle ferait en sorte de le figer de nouveau.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était étrange, si étrange, tout semblait réel, et pourtant…

Ça ne l'était pas.

D'ici quelques temps, tout cela allait disparaître, et elle allait partir, partir de ce monde, du royaume des vœux, et il n'en resterait alors plus rien avec un peu de chance.

Elle aurait pu rester, rester aux côtés de son autre famille, mais ça n'aurait pas été _bien_.

Déjà parce que ça n'aurait pas été réel, tout simplement, et certes, elle y aurait été heureuse, mais elle le savait bien, un bonheur artificiel n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec le véritable bonheur, et ça aurait été comme les abandonner eux.

Et aussi parce que ça aurait été _facile_ , si facile d'y rester et d'oublier le vrai monde, celui où sa _vraie_ famille l'attendait, si facile d'oublier aussi tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de douloureux, de faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de toutes ces souffrances pour devenir qui elle était, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elles les avait subies.

Et aujourd'hui elle était là, prête à se battre pour rentrer chez elle.

Peter Pan ne perdait rien pour attendre.

En sentant la main de la blonde s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, il se figea une nouvelle fois, interdit, ne comprenant pas.

Elle était la Sauveuse, un être lumineux, alors comment…

Face à son air surpris, elle lui décocha un sourire railleur.

« J'ai été la Ténébreuse, j'ai appris deux ou trois trucs pendant cette période… Et, avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une exclamation pleine de surprise, elle lui arracha son cœur, aussi rouge que le sang. Je ne t'ai pas tué dans l'autre monde, susurra-t-elle, mais j'aurais aimé le faire. Je t'aurais tué cent fois si je l'avais pu. Et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je ne vais clairement pas la laisser filer. »

Et, alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger à cause de l'encre de seiche, sans la moindre pitié, elle réduisit son cœur en cendres.

En le voyant s'écrouler au sol, elle se mit à sourire.

« Emma ?

Oh, elle connaissait cette voix…

Elle se retourna, vit Neal, et son sourire s'agrandit, avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui et le pirate.

\- Neal, murmura-t-elle, émue, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. »

Elle allait bien, il allait bien, Killian aussi, ils allaient tous les trois bien désormais.

Tout irait bien.

Elle l'embrassa, et sentit instantanément une vague de magie les traverser, et même sans ouvrir les yeux, elle réalisa immédiatement qu'ils étaient de retour à Storybrooke.

La malédiction était brisée, en quelque sorte, comprit-elle, et, en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Neal cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, de surprise, et de même, elle _sut_ qu'il avait finalement retrouvé la mémoire.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Emma entendit une voix s'élever dans l'air, une voix que son autre elle ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, où est-ce qu'on est ? »

La blonde se figea, puis se retourna, faisant face à une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus vêtue, contrairement à eux trois (changement de monde oblige), d'habits de la Forêt Enchantée.

Et, réalisant que c'était probablement elle qui l'avait amenée ici _avec son désir de récréer à Storybrooke la relation qu'avaient Alexandra, Lily et Pinocchio dans le royaume des vœux_ , elle sentit son estomac se retourner.

« _Alexandra_? »

_A suivre…_


	4. Ce n'était pas prévu.

**\- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Hook/Emma/Neal ?**

Alexandra n'avait pas compris.

Encore quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans le château de Blanche-Neige et David, après avoir appris le départ d'Emma pour le Pays Imaginaire, et tout comme Pinocchio et Lily, elle s'inquiétait de comment les choses allaient bien pouvoir tourner.

Oh, elle était sure qu'Emma allait s'en sortir, mais elle était si bizarre ces derniers temps, aucun d'eux ne la reconnaissait réellement, et quand elle était partie seule, accompagnée de ce pirate, ça avait été si étrange ça aussi…

Et maintenant, elle était là, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une ville qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, et les seuls visages familiers qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle étaient vêtus d'une façon tout bonnement incompréhensible.

Cette femme, devant elle, c'était Emma et ce n'était pas elle.

C'était son amie, sa meilleure amie, la princesse, la future reine du royaume de ses parents, aux côtés de qui elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait appris à connaître, une femme forte, gentille, intelligente, et en un sens _c'était toujours elle_ , et en même temps...

Ça ne l'était pas...

Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours la même, physiquement parlant, hormis les habits, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui montrait bien que _quelque chose_ n'était plus comme avant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était, et c'est là qu'elle réalisa une chose.

Elle était terrifiée.

Hormis Neal et Emma, elle ne connaissait personne ici, et surtout pas le pirate qui se trouvait à deux pas d'elle, et une question affreuse, douloureuse, terrible, commença à se former dans son esprit.

Pourrait-elle jamais rentrer chez elle ?

Avait-elle même toujours un chez elle ? Commença à lui murmurer son esprit paniqué.

Et à vrai dire, le regard tout aussi perdu d'Emma ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde, ni ne la rassurait, que s'était-il donc passé, où étaient-ils tous désormais, _pourquoi avaient-ils changé de monde si brusquement_?

Et surtout… pourquoi seulement eux quatre, où étaient donc passés tous les autres ?

Si il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs, un haricot magique jeté sur le sol par exemple, ou n'importe quoi, elle aurait pu comprendre, mais rien du tout, enfin, une vague de magie, certes, mais pas comme celle à laquelle était supposée ressembler celle du sort noir. Sans oublier le fait que la princesse et les deux autres hommes à ses côtés se trouvaient alors dans un autre monde quand tout avait basculé.

Alors pourquoi était-elle là elle aussi si un sortilège pour passer d'un monde à l'autre avait été lancé ?

Et à nouveau, où étaient les autres, où étaient Lily, Pinocchio, les parents d'Emma, tout le monde en somme, ils n'avaient tout de même pas tous pu disparaître en un claquement de doigts ?

Le regard empli de désolation qu'Emma (mais était-ce _vraiment_ Emma ?) lui envoya ne l'aida aucunement à se calmer, bien au contraire.

« Oh Alexandra… Fit la blonde, alors que l'autre princesse sentait la peur et la panique l'envahir de plus bel, je suis tellement, tellement désolée…

\- Emma… Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Où on est et où… où sont passés les autres ? Où sont mes parents… Où sont Lily et Pinocchio, et… et tes parents, et tout le monde ? Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! S'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

\- Alexandra, avoua alors sincèrement la Sauveuse, je crois que… que c'est de ma faute.

Alexandra la fixa alors avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Emma… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, je, je… C'est juste que…

Et son regard paniqué navigua alors entre d'un côté, son amie qu'elle avait extirpée de son monde sans même s'en rendre compte, et qui allait se retrouver seule et sans repères, et de l'autre, celui qu'elle venait tout juste de sauver et de ramener à la maison. Un peu comme si elle ne savait pas quelle urgence elle devait traiter en premier.

\- Emma, fit alors Killian, lui permettant de ne pas avoir à choisir, explique lui ce qui se passe, pendant ce temps-là je vais prévenir tout le monde qu'on est rentrés, et que tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête et, quand il la serra dans ses bras, elle répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte.

\- On a réussi Emma… On est rentrés, et on l'a ramené… Tout va bien. »

Oui, c'est vrai, même si Alexandra était totalement perdue, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'adapter à la nouvelle situation, le pirate avait raison.

Tout allait bien.

_§§§§_

De toute évidence, le pirate s'attendait à beaucoup de choses alors que lui et Neal se dirigeaient vers la boutique du Ténébreux, mais certainement pas à ce que les premiers mots prononcés par l'ancien enfant perdu soient :

« Je suis mort.

Le pirate se figea, d'abord muet, avant de finalement acquiescer quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Oui… Ne put-il que confirmer. En effet.

Il aurait dû savoir que les choses ne seraient pas si simples que ça, et bien sûr il s'en était douté, Baelfire était revenu d'entre les morts après tout, et venait à peine de retrouver la mémoire, de se souvenir de qui il était vraiment, et il avait maintenant deux vies dans la tête.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'y préparer, le fait est qu'il avait eu autre chose à penser que de gérer le fait qu'il se souvienne avoir perdu la vie.

\- J'étais mort, et maintenant… je suis vivant. Comment… comment ça se fait ?

\- Emma a une théorie à ce sujet, elle pense que quand elle a formulé le vœu de ne plus être la Sauveuse, non seulement elle a ainsi créé le royaume des vœux, mais… il y a une deuxième partie de son vœu qui a probablement été prise en compte. Un autre vœu.

\- Ah ? L'interrogea Neal, curieux. Et quel genre de vœu était-ce ?

\- Celui que tu ne sois pas mort… et qu'elle ne t'ai jamais perdu. Et… ça a effectivement marché, dit-il en souriant comme si c'était tout à fait normal, et lui aussi était mort et était revenu à la vie, alors il savait tout à fait ce que cela faisait.

\- Oh… Je vois, mais… le fait que je sois de nouveau vivant, je veux dire… personne ne va en payer le prix j'espère ?

\- Hé bien à part le royaume des vœux qui vient tout juste de disparaître hormis toi et Alexandra, je pense que non… Mais puisqu'il n'a jamais été réel de toute façon… Je suppose que ton père aura plus de réponses que moi à ce sujet.

\- Merci en tout cas… De m'avoir ramené, d'être venu me chercher, je suis content d'être revenu, vraiment.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui le serra dans ses bras, naturellement, peut-être pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, qu'il était vraiment vivant, ou juste parce qu'il en avait envie, et il se demanda si ça allait devenir une habitude, et réalisa rapidement que ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que cela si jamais ça arrivait.

\- Moi aussi, dit le pirate, on pouvait pas te laisser là tout de même, et l'autre se sentit plus ému par cette phrase qu'il ne l'aurait pensé auparavant.

\- Et autrement… Histoire de parler de ce qui fâche, continua Neal alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après… après ma mort ?

Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi…

\- Zelena a été vaincue, commença-t-il, et il ne put ignorer la façon dont tout le corps de son ami se mit à trembler alors qu'il entendait ce simple prénom être prononcé.

Ah…

Oui, évidemment, ça tombait sous le sens, réalisa-t-il.

Pour lui, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Zelena commençait un petit peu à dater, et puis, ils avaient tous fait du chemin depuis, même si les choses étaient encore compliquées, la sorcière était désormais véritablement intégrée à la ville de Storybrooke.

Alors que pour Neal, c'était tout récent, certes, il avait probablement passé du temps dans le monde des morts après son décès, et avant son retour, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pour eux, les vivants.

C'était comme si c'était arrivé la veille pour lui, de son point de vue, Zelena était encore et toujours la même sorcière cruelle et impitoyable qui s'en était prise à son père et à toute la ville, sans oublier aussi les souvenirs de l'année oubliée qui devaient être en train de remonter à la surface.

Et en effet, alors qu'il était parvenu à ne pas y penser, entendre ce prénom tant honni fut suffisant pour le replonger dans les affres de sa captivité, de cette période de sa vie qu'il avait pu oublier où lui et son père partageaient le même corps. Et ça irait mieux plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il subissait encore le contrecoup des souvenirs qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il pouvait gérer.

\- Neal… Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Crochet avec inquiétude, et il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, c'est juste que… Zelena quoi… D'ailleurs, est-ce que… Pitié dis-moi qu'elle est morte ou en prison, histoire que je puisse me dire que mon sacrifice stupide n'a pas servi à rien.

\- Hé bien, comment dire… C'est… _compliqué_ , expliqua-t-il, et il grimaça en voyant le visage de Neal se décomposer. On l'a crue morte pendant un moment, effectivement, mais il n'en était rien. Après ta mort, elle a été battue, enfermée, mais son sortilège de voyage dans le temps s'est quant même déclenché. Emma et moi on a été entraînés dedans, puis on est revenus, et après ça, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, une nouvelle malédiction d'un autre genre a été lancée, avant d'être arrêtée, ton père a essayé de me tuer…

\- Que… _Il a quoi_? Hurla Neal, stupéfait. Je suis _mort_ pour qu'il revienne, et lui il…

\- Ton père a… enfin les ténèbres étaient en train de le détruire, et il a enchaîné les mauvais choix. Et lorsque les ténèbres ont envahi la ville, Emma est devenue la Ténébreuse…

\- _Pardon_?

\- Oui je sais, ça fait un choc, ton père s'en est tiré, et les ténèbres l'ont choisie comme nouvel hôte, nous sommes allés à Camelot pour qu'elle ne soit plus la Ténébreuse, mais lorsque j'ai failli mourir, Emma m'a changé en Ténébreux, puis elle a dû me tuer pour détruire les ténèbres pour de bon… Sauf que ton père en a profité pour redevenir le Ténébreux, Emma et les autres sont venus me chercher aux Enfers, je suis revenu grâce à Zeus. Robin est mort, tué par Hadès, qui a lui-même été tué par Zelena, qui s'est depuis réconciliée avec Regina. Ah, et Regina a utilisé le sérum du docteur Jekyll pour se séparer en deux, ce qui était une idée stupide, et son côté méchante reine a envoyé Emma dans le royaume des vœux, quant à ton père, lui et Belle sont allés dans la dimension noire pour défaire la fée Noire qui avait enlevé leur fils… Parce que oui, tu as un petit frère maintenant.

Neal resta muet pendant quelques secondes.

\- Hé bien… Ça m'a l'air d'être devenu un sacré bordel.

Killian ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Oh oui, ça, tu peux le dire… »

_§§§§_

Alexandra était toujours aussi perdue qu'avant.

Et le fait qu'Emma ait l'air d'être presque aussi perdue qu'elle n'aidait pas le moins du monde la jeune femme à rester calme.

Parce qu'elle avait le sentiment que son pressentiment était en train de se vérifier.

Elle ne rentrerait sans doute jamais chez elle.

Dans le cas contraire, la princesse n'aurait sans doute pas semblé être aussi paniquée qu'elle l'était, puisque apparemment, ce n'était absolument pas prévu.

« Bien, fit la Sauveuse quelques secondes après le départ des deux autres, et Alexandra aurait bien aimé demander à son amie pourquoi Neal n'avait pas l'air aussi paniqué qu'elle, mais puisque plus rien n'avait de sens actuellement, elle supposait qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre dans cette situation inexplicable… Alexandra, écoute…

\- Tout d'abord, Emma, dis-moi… Où sommes-nous ?

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, bien consciente que les prochaines minutes allaient être extrêmement compliquées à vivre, et elle sentait déjà un mal de crâne poindre le bout de son nez.

\- A Storybrooke, finit-elle par lui dire. Nous… nous sommes dans le monde sans magie.

Voilà, ça y est, la vérité venait d'éclater, la bombe avait été lâchée, et Emma ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de celle qui était sa meilleure amie dans l'autre monde lui fendillèrent le cœur.

\- Mais… balbutia alors la blonde, comment… Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? Que s'est-il passé exactement, qu'est-il arrivé à la Forêt Enchantée ? »

Emma aurait pu en pleurer.

Tout le monde de la princesse venait tout juste de s'effondrer, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui expliquer tout ça.

Et peut-être qu'un endroit familier pour elle pourrait l'aider à trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

D'un geste, elle les téléporta toutes les deux dans le Granny's et après avoir demandé à la propriétaire de l'endroit de prévenir ses parents pour leur dire qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien rentrés, et qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à régler, elle commanda un chocolat chaud pour elle et un pour Alexandra. Puis, elle s'installa en face de la princesse qui, bien que toujours effrayée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Un restaurant… Alexandra, quand tu te seras remise de tout ça, je te ferai visiter, je comprends que pour l'instant, tu sois totalement perdue, mais ça ira mieux plus tard, je te le promets.

Et soudain, tout au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme sut.

\- Alors dans ce cas, si je comprends bien… Je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ?

Elle ne put faire autrement que de lire la vérité dans les yeux verts de son interlocutrice.

\- Oui Alexandra… En résumé, c'est ça… Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu sais que, peu de temps avant notre naissance à toutes les deux, la méchante reine a menacé de lancer une malédiction sur le royaume.

\- Effectivement, mais… Elle a été stoppée avant par une alliance entre tes parents et la mère de Lily, pas vrai ?

Emma se mit à sourire, ça avait été une des surprises de ce royaume des vœux que de réaliser que oui, dans cet univers, Blanche-Neige, David et Maléfique avaient su mettre leurs différents de côté pour travailler de concert ensemble, ce qui leur avait permis d'empêcher la malédiction d'être lancée.

Elle pensa avec mélancolie que, peut-être, dans ce monde-là aussi, les choses auraient pu tourner de cette manière.

\- En effet… Seulement, et si je te disais que ce n'est jamais arrivé ? Qu'en vérité, dans ce monde, mon monde, _le vrai monde_ , pas le tien, la malédiction a été lancée comme prévu… Que ta mère est restée enceinte de toi pendant près de vingt-huit ans avant d'accoucher, ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble et que… Que Pinocchio m'a laissée tomber quand j'étais bébé en venant dans le monde sans magie avec moi, que Lily a eu une enfance difficile, tout comme moi, et que nous ne sommes venus à Storybrooke qu'une fois adultes ?

Alexandra se figea et blêmit, sentant quelque chose dans son cerveau se déchirer inexorablement, le voile cachant la vérité peut-être, celle qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de voir.

C'était trop pour elle, trop d'un coup, trop d'informations qui ne faisaient pas le moindre sens pour elle, et en voyant sa vision se brouiller, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

\- Emma… Je… Emma, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Tout en elle hurlait que c'était ni plus ni moins que la stricte vérité mais le déni était encore trop fort pour qu'elle puisse y croire.

\- Alexandra… Je suis sincèrement et terriblement _désolée_ , mais malheureusement, tout ce que je te dis est vrai. Cet endroit où nous sommes, ce monde, le monde sans magie, cette version de l'histoire où Regina a temporairement _gagné_ (et si Alexandra n'avait pas été aussi chamboulée, sans doute aurait-elle tiqué sur le fait que la princesse appelait la méchante reine _par son prénom_ ), c'est _le vrai monde_. Le monde réel. Un monde où la Forêt Enchantée existe aussi mais n'est pas celle dont tu viens. Et moi je viens de ce monde, je suis arrivée dans le tien par erreur.

\- En admettant… que je crois à ce que tu dis, dans ce cas-là… Où est l'autre Emma, _la vraie Emma_ , mon amie ? Où est passé mon monde, que lui est-il arrivé ?

En voyant son amie la regarder avec toute la culpabilité du monde, Alexandra eut l'impression que son cœur venait tout juste de remonter dans sa gorge, lui donnant envie de vomir.

\- Ce que je vais te dire… ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais… Ton monde a été créé par le vœu adressé à un génie, _mon vœu_ , celui de ne jamais avoir été la Sauveuse, et ça a créé toute une dimension parallèle dont tu fais parti. Quant à Neal, c'est un peu plus compliqué, il est mort dans ce monde mais apparemment mon vœu l'a également ramené, il a donc des souvenirs des deux mondes. Et ton monde… Je suis navrée Alexandra, mais il n'existe tout bonnement plus, nous l'avons effacé en revenant ici…

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Fit la princesse en sanglotant. Si… si jamais tout ça n'est rien d'autre _que la vérité…_ si mon monde n'est pas réel, si _moi_ je ne suis pas réelle, alors… Dis-moi Emma… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici exactement ?

\- J'ai ramené Neal ici, ça c'est une évidence, et je pense que… si tu es là c'est parce que je voulais que tu sois ici parce que… Il y a une autre version de toi ici, qui n'est pas toi et qui n'a rien à voir avec toi, et j'ai pensé que…

\- Comment ça, _rien à voir avec moi_? Demanda Alexandra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es née quelques semaines après moi… Cette Alexandra, elle, est née _vingt-huit ans après ma naissance…_ Peu de temps avant la fin de la malédiction. Il y a environ deux ans.

Les yeux d'Alexandra s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais alors dans ce cas-là… Mes parents, ils…

\- Ils sont plus jeunes que nous, oui… Et ils sont toujours en train de t'élever à l'heure actuelle…

Ça, elle pouvait gérer, elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec ses parents à ses côtés, environ une trentaine d'années, ça ferait mal, très mal, il est vrai, mais ils étaient toujours là, et elle pourrait renouer avec eux. Et Emma, qui avait dans le crâne les souvenirs de deux vies contradictoires, une où elle avait été élevée par ses parents, une où elle ne l'avait pas été, ne pouvait que comprendre sa détresse.

Sauf qu'il y avait autre chose à laquelle elle était tout juste en train de penser, et qui était en train de lentement briser son cœur en un millier de morceaux.

\- Et… tu as aussi dit que… Que Lily et Pinocchio, qu'ils… qu'ils avaient grandi dans le monde sans magie, c'est ça ? Comment… pourquoi ?

\- Pinocchio a été envoyé avec moi dans l'armoire magique, quant à Lily… il n'y a pas eu d'alliance entre mes parents et sa mère, et mes parents… l'ont utilisée, et suite à un rituel magique elle s'est retrouvée dans ce monde aussi, emplie de noirceur, et quand je l'ai retrouvée une fois adulte, désireuse de se venger… Et Pinocchio était devenu August, et a fini par se transformer en pantin de bois, puis est redevenu enfant, puis adulte… Bref, c'est compliqué.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas _eux_ ça, rétorqua Alexandra avec un tremblement dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

Oh seigneur…

Elle les avait _perdus_ n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet… admit Emma. Encore une fois, je suis désolée, mais je pensais bien faire, je voulais… qu'ils soient heureux, comme toi et la Lily et le Pinocchio de l'autre monde l'étaient.

\- Mais, puisque l'autre moi n'est qu'une enfant, alors notre relation n'existe pas ici, et ils ne me connaissent même pas bon sang, alors Emma sérieusement, _à quoi est-ce que tu pensais_?

\- J'ai été égoïste, je l'admets, mais je ne pensais pas… que tu ferais effectivement partie du voyage… Je voulais juste qu'une partie du royaume des vœux puisse exister pour de vrai. Que même dans cette version de l'histoire, vous puissiez connaître le bonheur tous ensemble.

\- Attends mais alors est-ce que ça veut dire… qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble dans ce monde non plus ?

\- Non, malheureusement, ils… Enfin, ils ne se sont pas rencontrés avant de tous les deux arriver à Storybrooke, et en vérité, je ne suis même sure qu'ils se soient réellement adressés la parole une seule fois… »

A ce moment-là, Alexandra éclata pour de bon en sanglots.

Les deux amours de sa vie ne la connaissaient pas, ou du moins connaissaient une version d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais, ses parents ne la connaissaient pas non plus, et elle venait d'atterrir dans un monde dont elle ne savait rien, et dans lequel elle ne connaissait en définitive que deux personnes.

Deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas réellement, et tout ce qu'elle avait jamais aimé et connu venait tout juste de lui être arraché, et elle sentit tout son être se fracturer en une infinité de fragments.

En un sens, elle aurait presque préféré que tout son être se dissolve dans l'air en même temps que le royaume des vœux, et qu'elle disparaisse sans avoir conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer…

_A suivre…_


	5. Renouer les liens.

À Storybrooke, les jours suivant le retour (et l'arrivée) des uns et des autres furent quelques peu… agités. Enfin, pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà d'ordinaire dans cette ville où absolument jamais rien ne se passait normalement ou paisiblement.

Il avait fallu d'abord gérer le retour d'Emma et Killian, même si ce n'était pas le plus compliqué, non, il y avait eu aussi Neal qui revenait non seulement d'un autre monde, mais aussi littéralement _du royaume des morts_ , sans oublier bien sûr l'arrivée d'Alexandra qui débarquait dans un monde dont elle ne savait rien.

Ainsi, Emma, à la fois pour aider son amie (après tout c'était elle la responsable de cette situation impossible) et aussi parce qu'elle pouvait ainsi ne pas penser à sa situation amoureuse compliquée (enfin, c'était moins pire qu'au Pays Imaginaire, cette fois personne ne prenait de décision idiote alors qu'ils avaient un gamin à sauver) et se laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir seule, l'avait accompagnée durant ses premiers jours en ville.

En un sens, le pire, ça n'avait pas été de faire qu'Alexandra fasse face à ses parents ou à l'autre version d'elle-même (même si il est vrai que ça lui avait fait un choc, c'était comme revenir dans le passé et être confrontée à son elle enfant, c'était… déstabilisant.), ou même à ce qu'elle s'habitue à la ville ou au monde sans magie.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait fallu quelques ajustements, plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles Emma avait passé la majorité de son temps avec elle, pour la guider (et oui, dans le même temps, elle faisait absolument tout pour éviter à la fois celui qui avait été son mari dans l'autre monde, et celui qui était son petit-ami dans celui-là. Parce que malgré ses progrès, elle était Emma Swan, et qu'elle était toujours du genre _à fuir_ quand les choses devenaient vraiment compliquées), et elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Visiter la ville, savoir qui étaient les habitants (encore que, certains étaient aussi présents dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais soit ils étaient différents, soit elle ne les connaissait pas, soit ils étaient _morts_ ).

Accepter le fait que ces personnes étaient à des kilomètres de celles qu'elle connaissait et aimait, et que ces dernières avaient en un sens disparu pour toujours, et qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Qu'elle était presque seule au monde dans un univers qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui ne la connaissait pas.

Faire le deuil de tout ce qu'elle avait connu pendant l'entièreté de sa vie, et qui lui avait été arraché en une petite fraction de secondes.

Apprendre à se débrouiller quelque part où elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre, la technologie, et tout ce qui allait avec le monde sans magie, et ça encore, ce n'était rien, non, ce n'était définitivement pas _ça_ le pire.

Oh que non, le pire selon Emma, c'était, alors qu'ils célébraient pour de bon l'intégration de la blonde à Storybrooke, de regarder la princesse Alexandra, et de voir celle-ci en train d'observer August et Lily avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux et sans le moindre espoir de retour que ça lui faisait sincèrement _mal_.

Parce que, elle l'admettait elle-même, tout ça, _c'était de sa faute_ , pas comme lorsqu'elle avait ramené Marianne (enfin Marianne… Pas vraiment, mais bref.) du passé sans savoir que c'était elle, sans savoir tout ce que ça allait bouleverser. Non, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-là. Certes, ça avait été un mouvement inconscient, mais bon sang, elle l'avait _voulu_ _e_ en un sens cette situation, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ou même des conséquences qui en résulteraient.

Et une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, ou du moins qu'elle l'avait fait avec de bonnes intentions, même si elle en souffrait encore, elle ne lui avait pas voulu.

Mais Emma, elle, s'en voulait.

Et pour réparer ça, il fallait qu'elle soit heureuse, que son erreur soit réparée, que son projet se réalise enfin, et qu'Alexandra, Lily et August soient réunis ici comme dans l'autre monde.

Il le _fallait_ , si jamais elle voulait pouvoir un jour de nouveau se regarder dans une glace.

Mais d'abord, elle devait s'occuper de l'imbroglio amoureux qu'était devenu sa vie.

_§§§§_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Emma entra dans le Granny's où l'attendaient Neal et Killian, et en les regardant, elle sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements, et, malgré le côté insolite de la situation, elle se surprit à sourire.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée tomber amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment cette histoire allait se terminer, mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Ils étaient _vivants_ , tous les deux, et son cœur n'était plus déchiré par la douleur désormais, et tout allait _bien_.

Elle allait bien aussi, certes, elle avait deux vies dans la tête, qu'elle devait gérer, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment la première fois que ça arrivait. À vrai dire, si elle prenait aussi en compte les onze années de faux souvenirs avec Henry qui lui avait accordées Regina durant la malédiction de Peter Pan, sa vie dans le royaume des vœux était _la troisième_ qu'elle avait dans le crâne, en plus de sa vraie vie.

Elle saurait gérer, et alors qu'Alexandra et Neal allaient tous les deux régulièrement voir Archie, elle-même y allait de moins en moins souvent, sentant qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais complètement laisser son passé derrière elle.

Mais, alors qu'elle regardait ceux qu'elle savait en son for intérieur aimer si fort, elle avait envie de croire de nouveau qu'une fin heureuse était possible pour elle.

« Hey, fit-elle en s'installant devant eux.

Et cette situation avait des airs de déjà vu, la scène du bar à New York avec Neal, alors qu'elle essayait à la fois de comprendre dans quel bordel monstre elle s'était fourrée et aussi de ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé qui gisaient sur le sol.

Ce jour où elle avait compris définitivement que celui qu'elle avait aimé autrefois (et aimait encore à son grand désarroi) n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, et que leur relation avait été basée sur des mensonges, des non-dits et beaucoup trop de secrets.

Mais, elle se rappelait aussi d'une autre scène, beaucoup plus joyeuse, après l'incident du voyage dans le temps, au Granny's, où elle et Killian s'étaient pour la première fois embrassés _en tant que couple_. Et en y repensant, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle se dit qu'elle avait une chance de faire les choses bien aujourd'hui.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, ni même comment, mais elle trouverait un moyen c'était une certitude.

\- Hey, lui répondirent-ils en chœur, et c'était étrange, si _étrange_ d'avoir deux vies dans la tête, d'avoir à cause de ça le cœur rempli par deux amours qui coexistaient sans la moindre espèce de logique.

Sauf que c'était une partie d'elle désormais, elle était à la fois Emma Swan et la princesse Emma, peu importe à quel point faire la part des choses, déconnecter ses deux vies l'une de l'autre sans s'y perdre pouvait parfois être compliqué, il n'en restait pas moins _que c'était la vérité_.

Et si avant son séjour dans le royaume des vœux, cette idée qu'elle les aimait tous les deux d'un même amour aurait été plus compliquée à appréhender, ou même à accepter tout court, maintenant qu'elle se souvenait d'une vie où Alexandra, Lily et Pinocchio s'aimaient tous les trois, les choses étaient bien plus simples.

Enfin, simples…

Elle était toujours la Sauveuse, princesse de contes de fée, fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant, et amoureuse du fils de Rumplestiltskin _et_ de l'ancien ennemi de ce dernier.

Si il y avait bien _une personne_ qui n'avait pas choisi la simplicité dans la vie, c'était définitivement elle…

\- Je pense… commença-t-elle. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on discute des derniers événements. »

Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé du fait qu'en un sens, il y avait maintenant deux réalités alternatives, l'une où elle était avec l'un d'entre eux, et une où elle était avec l'autre, et elle sentait bien qu'il était temps pour eux trois d'enfin éclaircir les choses à ce sujet.

Et d'essayer, si possible, de concilier les deux réalités en question sans faire souffrir personne.

Elle ne savait pas comment faire à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment gérer toute cette situation tout court, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire ça avant.

Avoir deux vies dans la tête, oui, ça, elle connaissait (même si contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une vie inventée durant _Des Héros et des Méchants_ ), entre d'un côté celle où elle avait abandonné Henry, et l'autre, fausse, mensongère, où elle l'avait élevé, et il ne s'agissait alors que d'une réécriture de onze ans.

Mais avoir deux vies diamétralement opposées dans le crâne, sans qu'aucune ne coïncide un seul instant avec l'autre ?

Absolument pas, c'était tout nouveau pour elle, et certes, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, au sein du royaume des vœux, contrairement à Neal, mais non seulement elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais de plus, même en réfléchissant pendant des heures, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment régler tout ça.

Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la situation d'Alexandra et des deux autres dans l'autre monde, non, leur relation à tous les trois s'était construite dans la durée. Ils s'étaient choisis, avaient _choisi_ d'être ensemble, ce qui n'était pas leur cas.

Il y avait eu des hauts, des bas, ils avaient mis du temps à déterminer ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, c'est-à-dire être ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais été dans sa situation.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire _de choix_ , et c'était justement ça le nœud du problème.

Emma n'avait tout bonnement _pas_ envie de choisir.

Voilà aussi pourquoi elle avait eu envie que Lily et August rencontrent l'Alexandra de l'autre monde, parce que si elle n'avait pas eu à choisir, pourquoi devrait-elle le faire ?

Si ça avait pu marcher pour eux dans l'autre univers, si ça pouvait marcher encore une fois, alors peut-être que… ça pourrait marcher pour eux aussi.

« Je vous aime, lâcha-t-elle soudainement, je vous aime tous les deux, et je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner mais… Je voulais que vous le sachiez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire, ou bien quand je le dis, c'est généralement en étant au pied du mur, alors… voilà. Enfin si, il y a une chose que je sais… C'est que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de choisir. Ce n'est pas comme au Pays Imaginaire, cette fois, c'est… différent. J'ai deux vies dans la tête, et même si l'une des deux n'a jamais été réelle, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie que tout ce qui en faisait partie disparaisse pour de bon.

\- Je pense… fit prudemment le pirate, qu'on pense tous les trois à la même chose… sur comment régler tout ça.

\- Faire comme Alexandra, August et Lily dans l'autre monde tu veux dire ?

\- En quelque sorte oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules, enfin, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionnera, comment _on_ fonctionnera, mais… J'ai envie de croire que peut-être… Ça peut marcher, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, hé bien… au moins on aura tenté le coup ? »

C'était fou, complètement absurde, et Emma n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se passer, mais pourtant…

Elle avait envie de croire que ça pouvait fonctionner, tout comme elle avait envie de croire et d'espérer qu'Alexandra puisse être réunie avec ceux qu'elle avait perdus, même si ce n'était pas vraiment _eux_.

Eux trois avaient une histoire compliquée, tumultueuse, mais une chose était sure et certaine.

Elle ferait absolument tout pour que ça fonctionne.

C'était une promesse…

FIN.

**ND'A :** **Je ferai peut-être une suite pour régler tout ça si jamais j'ai la foi, la motivation, et si ça intéresse quelqu'un…**


End file.
